Lembrar se de mim
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Eles foram amigos..a muito tempo..o que há agora é uma consequencia do passado? O que há agora é uma mentira? Afinal..O que há agora?..Existe uma certa distancia entre o amor e o odio..E entre a Amizade e o amor  LightxL -em algum capítulo-
1. Capítulo 1: Crianças

**_Bem..este é primeiro capítulo de uma fic que pretendo terminar antes do natal para oferecer de presente *w*_**  
**_Este capítulo se passa quando L e Raito ainda eram crianças inocentes...Ah..e Raito não será Kira dessa vez..u.ú_**

**_Sim..Dei um nome a mãe do L n_n' -ficticio claro-; e coloquei Sayu..5 anos mais nova que Raito -ou quase isso - espero que gostem.._**

**_Boa Leitura ! *-* _**

* * *

**_Crianças_**

Em um fim de tarde comum como outro qualquer o pequeno Raito Yagami brincava num parquinho não muito longe de sua casa.  
Sua mãe, Sachiko que adorava ver o filho brincar, sempre o levava depois do almoço, segundo ela era um ótimo exercício para a mente do querido filho.  
Além de ser um ótimo exercício para a mãe -que gostava de empurra-lo no balanço-.

Sachiko devia admitir, as vezes seu filho_ não_ fazia amizades por sua inteligência...  
Afinal, que tipo de garoto com apenas 5 anos já sabia jogar xadrez?  
Raito sabia...Mas não tinha com _quem_ jogar.

-Quer brincar de que querido? -Perguntou a mãe vendo os pequenos olhos castanhos brilharem ao escutar a palavra _"brincar"_  
-Que tal...bola mamãe? -Respondeu o garoto, pegando a pequena bola branca com uma das mãos e jogando-a na direção de sua mãe.

Continuaram assim por poucos minutos até perceberem a chegada de outra pessoa no parque.  
Sachiko, virou-se para olhar.  
Nesse momento, deixou a bola passar.

-Waa...Mamãe..Eu venci!  
-Ah..! Claro filho...  
-Vou buscar a bola -Respondeu o garoto pondo-se a correr atras da bola que a cada vez estava mais distante.

Foram só alguns minutos de perseguição...  
A bola perdeu a força ao bater no pé de um outro garoto -não muito maior que Raito.

O garoto observou a bola, pegou-a e entregou-a para o garoto de cabelos cor chocolate.

-Obrigado! -Raito sorriu e pegou a bola devolta.

Ficaram encarando-se um pouco até Raito perguntar:

-Quer jogar?

- Sim!

- Então vamos! -Raito correu, percebeu que não estava sendo acompanhado. Parou

- O que houve?

- Tenho que pedir para minha mãe...

- Tá.. Vamos lá nela!

Ambos correram para perto da mãe do garoto misterioso.

- Mamãe, mamãe! -Chamou o garotinho

- Sim querido! - Respondeu uma mulher que não aparentava ter mais do que 30 anos de cabelos negros e longos e olhos verdes, sua pele era tão clara quanto a do garoto

- Posso jogar bola com ele? -Apontou para o de cabelo castanho

- E qual o nome dele querido?

Não houve resposta...

L virou-se pra ele

-Qual seu nome?

- Meu nome é Raito! -Disse o outro sorrindo

- É isso!..Mãe posso brincar com o Raito-kun? -Ele sorria

- Não vai dizer seu nome mocinho?

- Raito-kun... Pode me chamar de L! -Ele riu

- Tá !

-Claro que podem ir...Mas antes..Raito, pode me levar até sua mãe?

-Aham!

E lá se foram os três, para perto de Sachiko.  
Raito correu na frente e acenou para a mãe.

- Raito querido você demorou!

- Desculpe mãe...É que conheci o L!

- L?

-É ! ele -Raito apontou para o amigo moreno

- Olá ! -A mãe de L comprimentou-a

- Olá..

- Meu nome Alice, sou mãe do L..

- Sachiko mãe do Raito, Prazer!

- Mãe..Pergunta pra ela..! -Interrompeu L

- Tudo bem querido..calma..

- Perguntar? O que?

- É que o L..Gostaria de brincar com o Raito..

- Deixa mãe por favor! -Os olhos do outro brilhavam só de pensar que teria um amigo para brincar.  
Quem sabe ele soubesse jogar xadrez?

- Claro, enquanto isso eu e a Alice observaremos vocês..

- Eba! -Os dois correram em direção ao balanço

Como Raito chegou primeiro sentou em um dos balanços e L empurrou-o, ajudado pelos pés do amigo, que tocavam o chão e davam o impulso inicial para a brincadeira.

- Quando meu braço doer sou eu tá Raito-kun?

- Hai!

E permaneceram lá ...  
Brincando a tarde toda -e um pouco da noite também- Ora Raito, Ora L. Enquando Sachiko e Alice se conheciam um pouco mais e claro falavam sobre os filhos.

- Raito querido...Precisamos ir..

- Nos também L..Está tarde...

As mães tiveram que levantar o tom da voz para serem ouvidas pelas crianças agitadas.

- Ah..! -disseram ambos

- Tava tão divertido!

- ...Parece que nós vamos ter que brincar mais outro dia..né ?

- Escuta...Alice...Sei que mal conheço vocês...então estaria me precipitando se chamasse vocês para jantarem em minha casa? Bem é que é a primeira vez que vejo meu filho tão animado!

- O meu também...Parece que são amigos... Mesmo sendo precipitado,aceito o convite. -Conversavam as duas em um tom mais baixo

- Ei L, Vamos jantar na casa do Raito!

- Yee?

-É filho!

- E vai ter doce?

- Claro que vai! -intrometeu-se Sachiko

- Wee -comemorou o pequeno indo em direção ao amigo

-Sua mãe disse que irei na sua casa Raito-kun!

- Weee -comemoravam os dois pequenos amigos

Sachiko começou a andar acompanhada por Alice, L e Raito -que ainda riam e comemoravam-.

Um pouco mais calmos, os jovens andavam na frente das mães que acompanhanhavam-nos e riam de qualquer coisa que os garotos fizessem.

- L

- Eu!

- Você sabe...-Hesitou, estava presetes a fazer a pergunta que afastava os amigos dele e o pequeno não queria afastar L também

- Hum..?

- Jogar Xadrez?

Sachiko parou de rir de repente e uma expressão preocupada tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto esperava a resposta do jovem.

- Sei..Minha mãe me ensinou!

Raito sorriu.  
Acompanhado por L e pelas mães.

Algum tempo depois chegaram a casa dos Yagami.

Sachiko abriu a porta e Raito entrou rapidamente.

- Tadaima -disse Sachiko dirigindo-se ao marido e a filha que esperavam na sala.

- Querido.. Temos visitas hoje..

- Mesmo...E quem é querida?- Respondeu um homem de cabelos e bigode castanhos tendo nos braços uma jovem que dormia tranquilamente.

- O amigo do Raito e a mãe dele -Abriu passagem para que os dois entrassem

A jovem entrou tendo seu filho escondido atras de si.

- Esta Alice..e este L

-É um prazer senhorita.

- Este meu marido Soichiro

- O prazer é todo meu.

- L vem brincar -Raito correu até o amigo e puxou-o de trás da mãe.

L ficou vermelho pela atitude do amigo.

- É um prazer conhecê -lo Soichiro-san -disse o pequeno antes de seguir o amigo até a sala onde havia um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre uma pequena mesa.

Ajoelharam-se no chão e começaram o jogo.

-É um garoto muito educado

- Obrigada...

Soichiro subiu para levar a filha Sayu para o quarto onde ela dormiria mais tranquila e Sachiko foi para a cozinha seguida por Alice, que insistiu em ajudá-la a cozinhar.

Na cozinha as duas conversavam sobre muitas coisas sobre os filhos e até sobre elas mesmas.

Numa dessas Alice deixou escapar que era britânica e logo _voltaria_ a seu país de origem com o filho e o marido, só estavam de férias no Japão.  
Não deixaram de falar sobre como os filhos eram _parecidos e diferentes_ e de hora em hora iam ver como estava o jogo de xadrez.

Na sala tudo corria bem até que...

- Sinto muito L...Xeque-mate...

- Waa..

- Você joga bem L!

- Waa..Obrigado...Quer jogar denovo?

- Claro! Melhor de 5?

- Tá !

Soichiro descera do quarto e ligara a TV, queria ver o noticiário da noite para ver o que enfrentaria no dia seguinte.  
Enquanto isso, o jogo continuava na sala.

- Raito-kun...Xeque...

- ..Verdade..

- Vamos a terceira!

- Hai!

L ganhou a segunda seguida e Raito ganhou a quarta...empatado...Estava _empatado_...  
As mães terminaram a janta, os dois paralisaram o jogo e voltaram suas atenções para a comida deliciosa que as mães haviam preparado.  
Depois veio a sobremesa, uma torta de chocolate com morangos como enfeite e uma cereja bem no meio do círculo formado por morangos.

L comeu até se lambuzar, depois sua mãe teve que limpá-lo com um guardanapo.

Enquanto os filhos voltavam a brincar, as mães tomaram café na sala. Infelizmente Soichiro não participou...Teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

E o tempo passou...Assim..

- L..Está tarde vamos embora..?

L estava no meio de seu jogo...Obviamente _não_ queria ir.

- Waa mamãe só mais um pouco...!

- Desculpe filho...vamos?

- Tá..

Declararam empate _naquela_ noite...  
Despediram-se prometendo brincarem mais no dia _seguinte_, na mesma hora, no parque.

* * *

**_Hm...Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo..n_n'_**

**_Desculpem os erros de português..._**

**_E se estiverem confusos..posso explicar xD_**

**_Então..mereço..Reviews? =3_**

**_Kissus_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despedidas

_**Aqui está o capítulo 2..Bem...Estou na metade do três já...Wee...**_

_**Espero que gostem desse..**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**_Despedidas (e Promessas)_**

E assim passaram as semanas...Raito e L brincavam no parque e suas mães _"corujas"_ observavam atentas os filhos, que não se preocupavam se a hora passaria devagar demais ou rápido demais...Só queriam _brincar_...

Porém, a é vida cheia de surpresas e uma delas fora reservada para os dois amigos...

Numa manha de sábado, L atrasou-se para brincar, Raito esperou até que ele chegasse e então começaram a brincar.

-Eu já estava desistindo de esperar -Sachiko obrigou-se a sorrir esperando a resposta da mãe do britânico

-É que..houveram alguns..._Problemas_...

- Oh..E já se resolveram?

- Ainda está se resolvendo...Mas vai ficar tudo bem...

Sachiko apenas sorriu. Ambas foram ver os filhos brincarem e algumas vezes até jogaram com eles...

No fim do dia, L, acompanhado da mãe, seguiu o amigo até sua casa, novamente para jantar.

Depois de uma caminhada alegre, chegaram ao destino. Sachiko tomou a frente e abriu a porta.

- Adivinha quem veio para jantar?

- Meu amigo papai! - Raito invadia a sala onde pai estava vendo TV puxando L pelo braço

Soichiro sorriu...Raito fazia aquilo todos os dias em que L ia jantar na casa dele, ele nunca se cansava...Era _divertido_.

- E então filho...Vai me dizer o nome do L hoje?

- Ah pai.. segredo, só eu sei ! -Raito sorriu triunfante

- Ah filho..Assim o pai fica curioso

- Mas é _se-gre-do_...Nós vamos brincar tá ? - Os olhos dele brilhavam...

O pai riu e afirmou.

As crianças dirigiram-se para a sala, e começaram a conversar sobre desenhos, jogos, brincadeiras e outras coisas...  
Enquanto as mães novamente preparavam a janta.

-Esta calada hoje Alice..

- É..Que meu marido e eu tomamos uma decisão...Importante para a vida do nosso garoto..

- E qual é?

A morena respirou fundo...Seus olhos alegres encaravam o chão e num suspiro disse:

-Decidimos.._Voltar_ para a Inglaterra..Amanha de manhã...

-Oh...L já sabe?...

-Sim..

-Ele disse que contaria ao Raito...

- Que cruel..Eles ficam tão bonitinhos brincando _juntos_

- É..Mas _prometo_ escrever!

- Uffa..Achei que ia se esquecer de nós...

- Ora..Amigos _não devem_ ser esquecidos Sachiko!

Elas riram e apenas observaram os garotos e toda a sua alegria infantil...

A janta estava pronta, os garotos foram jantar com as mães e Soichiro também os acompanhou. Sayu já adormecera depois de tomar a mamadeira.

E num silêncio arrasador, acabaram de comer.

- Querido... -A mãe de L falava sem olhar para o filho

- Hai? - Sorriu, aprendera japonês com Raito...E agora o exercitava...

- Já contou ao seu amiguinho?

- Não mamãe...-Seu sorriso se desfez

- Contar...Contar o quê ? Outro segredo? - Raito encarava o amiguinho

- Eu vou embora pra Inglaterra Raito ...

- Ahn... sério?

- Aham..Mas eu _prometo_ escrever... - L sorriu

Foi acompanhado pelo amigo

- Hey L! Não vale _quebrar_ promessa!

-Hai hai! -Riu novamente

Porém, dessa vez foi acompanhado por todos da mesa.

Num clima tenso todos levantaram-se da mesa.

Estava tarde...E no dia seguinte teriam de _ir_...

Parados na porta começaram a se despedir.

- Bom..isso é um _adeus_ L?

-Não..é _só_ um até logo Raito-kun! -L sorriu - Eu volto _antes_ de ser detetive

- Waa - Os olhos de Raito brilharam - Vai _mesmo_ escrever?

- Aham...

Abraçaram-se.

Suas mães seguiram o exemplo.

- Até logo... _amiga _-Sachiko sorriu

-Até ..

As mães se soltaram...

Raito sussurrou ao ouvido de L: " Não vou esquecer seu nome Lawli..vai ser _nosso_ segredo"

L riu e se soltou do amiguinho...

Lágrimas correram pela face de ambos, as mães emocionaram-se e também derramaram lágrimas de uma saudade que ainda..não existia.  
Raito correu para dentro e trouxe um urso de pelúcia pequeno -a verdade é .. que este urso poderia caber em um bolso se ali quisessem colocá-lo.

-Pra.. você .. L..Me dá sorte..Agora..Vai...dar sorte..pra..você..pra você também..-Raito conseguiu acabar a frase entre um soluço e outro, depois sorriu

L estendeu a mão, pegou o urso e sorriu.

-Arigatou... -sussurrou

Foram embora...  
Os olhos enchados...  
L ainda olhou para tras a tempo de ver o amigo abraçar as pernas da mãe

-Vou sentir saudades dele mãe... - L agora apertava a mão de sua mãe

- Eu também vou querido

Ela sorriu...E foram..

-Ele vai voltar mãe...?

- Vai sim querido...Vai sim...

Sachiko sorriu, pegou o filho no colo, entrou em casa e o colocou para dormir após um bom banho.

* * *

**_Pequeno né? n_n'_**

**_Bem..mas ta bom. foi o que minha imaginação conseguiu produzir.._**

**_Reviews? =3_**

**_Kissus _**


	3. Capítulo 3: Viagem

_**Bom..este é o capítulo três..é meio confuso espero que entendam..O capítulo quatro logo logo sai n_n'**_

_**-Hoje esto animada e escrevi 3 de uma vez \o/**_

_**Talvez o quatro eu poste amanha..ou depois..ou depois.. Enfim..**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

_**Viagem**_

Na manha seguinte...

Raito acordou cedo, sentou-se na cama e ficou observando o céu da janela do quarto.

O céu estava nublado, tudo indicava que iria chover..Mais cedo ou mais tarde...

L também já estava de pé...

Todas as coisas já haviam sido encaminhadas para o aeroporto.  
Acompanhado de sua mãe, saiu de casa.

Seu pai aguardava no taxi.

L apenas olhou para o céu nublado e sorriu

- Até logo Japão.. -Sussurrou

Entrou no carro, acompanhado da mãe sentou-se no banco de trás. E o pai foi no banco da frente.

Alice puxou o filho para junto de si.

-Se estiver com sono..Pode dormir meu amor...

- Arigatou mãe...Mas não estou com sono

Abraçou a mãe e permaneceu assim até chegarem ao aeroporto.  
Embarcaram e em menos de 14 horas haviam chegado Inglaterra.  
Já chovia

Tomaram um táxi...

O dia não terminou por aí..

O motorista dirigia bem...Entretanto uma traiçoeira curva fez com que ele batesse em um caminhão após derrapar no molhado asfalto..  
Após a batida o carro rodou e rodou pelo asfalto..O caminhão foi para fora da estrada..

_"Acidente..de carro..Uma tragédia!"_ -Exclamavam os que passavam pelo local

Todos que assistiram ficaram pasmados...Chamaram logo os bombeiros..

Estes não tardaram a chegar, entretanto o motorista do caminhão e do táxi morreram na hora..um outro homem também foi encontado morto no banco da frente do taxi.

Atras uma mulher estava debruçada sobre algo.  
Retiraram os corpos dos que sentavam a frente..Em seguida retiraram o corpo da mulher e depois retiraram a coisa sobre o qual ela estava debruçada..

Era uma criança..Possivelmente seu filho.  
Havia sangue sobre a criança entretanto ela ainda respirava, mandaram-na então para um hospital, era muito pequena para ter algum documento.  
Nada foi encontrado dele apenas um urso pequeno que segurava _firme_ na mão esquerda.

Com o garoto já medicado..As autoridades deduziram que ele havia ficado órfão no acidente.  
Entraram em contato com um orfanato próximo o _Whammy's House_ e em poucos minutos um dos representantes deste orfanato já estava no hospital olhando para o garoto enquanto ele dormia sob o efeito da anestesia.  
Entregaram a este senhor o único pertence achado com o moreno..Seu pequeno _ursinho_.  
O senhor guardou-o no bolso e continuou a observa-lo.

L acordou, olhou em volta..O lugar onde estava não era _nada_ parecido com sua casa.  
Ele olhou para um senhor não muito jovem ao lado de sua cama.

- Onde..Está ...? Minha...mãe..Onde..?

- Ainda não contaram para você ?

- Contar? Mamãe não me contou nada..Mamãe...?

- E..Não vai contar filho

- O que houve? Mamãe..não sabe mais falar? Eu..Eu..ensino..

- Não é isso filho...

O rosto do senhor parecia nem mudar de expressão.

A essa altura...L já sabia o que estava por vir...Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
Ele só não queria...Não _podia_ acreditar no que achava ser um pesadelo

- Sua mãe...

-Hm.? Ela..quis...voltar pro Japão?

-Não..Ela..Morreu filho...E seu pai também..

L ficou paralisado..

Entrou em estado de choque.

O senhor comunicou aos médicos que o medicaram e cuidaram dele por uma semana.  
Entretanto..a sequela deixada foi.. a perda de memórias _anteriores_ ao acidente.

No último dia, L ganhou novas roupas do senhor que ficou com ele..  
Aproveitou para explicar-lhe a situação, L ganharia um _novo_ lar agora...  
E novos amigos..

No fim, o garoto aceitou ir para o orfanato e todos a partir de agora o conheceriam como " L "  
Sua unica vontade..Era ser o _melhor_ detetive do mundo

Em uma tarde chuvosa semelhante a que seus pais morreram, L foi levado ao orfanato.  
Havia muitas crianças lá...  
_Talvez_ ele realmente pudesse gostar dali..  
_Talvez_ ele pudesse fazer amigos ali..

_" Eu acho que vou gostar deste lugar "_ -Pensou para si mesmo vendo as crian as brincarem dentro da enorme 'mansão' Whammy's House.

Enquanto ao seu único pertence...O pequeno urso...  
Ficou com o senhor que o acolheu...Este poderia entrega-lo quando achasse conveniente.

Na casa dos Yagami, todos já haviam acabado de tomar o café.

Raito voltou a observar as nuvens..

-Ele vai mesmo escrever mamãe?

-Vai sim querido...Vai sim..

Infelizmente isso não aconteceu..L perdeu as memórias e não escreveu..Raito ficou triste por meses e meses..Então seus pais decidiram que ele deveria crescer e que _**ninguém**_.._nunca_ mais o lembraria disso

* * *

**_Entenderam tudo? n_n'_**

**_Acho que faltou uns espaços pra mudança de tempo e lugar..mas...o edit ficou louco né.._**

**_Bom..Qualquer coisa Reviews..._**

**_Kissus =3_**

**_Até o capítulo 4!_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Adoção

_**Hyei..Eis um novo capítulo da Fanfic..**_

_**Espero que gostem...**_

_**Boa Leitura! **_

* * *

_**Adoção**_

Alguns meses depois L já tinha sua certidão de nascimento encontrada pelos policiais em sua antiga casa.  
Ao que parece..Seus pais eram separados da familia de algum modo, pois telefones nem endereços de parentes foram achados.

Como não encontraram ninguém que pudesse ficar com o pequeno Lawliet..

Ele ficou em um orfanato..

L aprendia a conviver com seus novos colegas..

Todo final de tarde ia para o pátio brincar no balanço, olhar para as estrelas e ouvir o badalar do relógio anunciando o tempo que passava voando para o pequeno garoto.

Algumas vezes..Despedia-se de outros alunos que eram levados para longe o orfanato para terem uma nova familia.  
E de vez enquando ficava pensando sob a luz das estrelas nos pais ..Tentando lembrar ao menos um pouco..do rosto deles

_Seria melhor ter uma **nova** familia ?_  
Talvez..já que ele não se lembrava da antiga..Não seria difícil se acostumar..  
Ter um **novo** pai..  
Uma **nova** mãe..  
Uma **nova **casa...

Sua postura curvada e seu modo de sentar estimulavam seu raciocínio..Já não parecia com o L que era antes..  
Aliás _**nem **_se lembrava dele..

_Seus pais o aceitariam assim?_

Ele sabia que havia perdido uma parte de sua memória..Devido ao estado de choque..  
Mas não se importava..  
Era um dos mais inteligentes e por que não o melhor no xadrez no Whammy's House?..

Ele se **lembrava** do seu nome..  
Mas _não_ ligava para isso..  
Seu pseudônimo era o mais _importante_ agora..  
L..só L.. Ou Ryuzaki..

Era o principal para ser um detetive..Uma **_identidade falsa_**..  
Ele já sabia disso..

_E se fosse adotado?_

Bem isso não importava...Iria ser** detetive**..e ponto final!  
Agora com 12 anos já não era mais o pequeno orfão novato..  
Agora ele era o _veterano_ inteligente..

Em uma destas tardes L viu um casal entrar no orfanato..Ele sabia que mais um de seus coleguinhas iria embora.

Começou a reparar no casal..a mulher... ruiva de pele clara e olhos castanhos. O homem ..cabelos e olhos negros porém ele não aparentava ser ingles..

Quem sabe..Japonês..?  
Tentou ignorar o casal e voltou a olhar pro céu envolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

_**~x~x**_

-Olá Sr. e Sra. Takimura

- Olá o senhor deve ser Roger...Bem ligamos e dissemos que viriamos adotar uma criança..Moramos no Japão então..Queremos que seja rápido..

- Sra..Acho que deve saber que a maioria dos garotos deste orfanato tem mais de 6 anos...

- Sim..Quero um garoto mais velho, já que eu não posso ter filhos..ao menos quero pular a etapa mais enjoativa da vida deles..

- Tem certeza que estéril Sra?

- Por que? Não quer que adotemos um garoto aqui?

- Não disse isso.. Só não gostaríamos de trazer um garoto de volta..

- Bom..Fiz um exame..e o resultado sai daqui a alguns dias..Mas já quero um garoto..

- Tudo bem..Vamos entrar

Roger começou a andar na direção do refeitório e foi seguido pelos pais de primeira viagem.

Ao chegar a porta do refeitório, abriu-a vagarosamente.

Crianças conversavam..Algumas corriam..Outras brincavam ali mesmo..

- Quando achar alguma do seu interesse me avise.

- Tudo bem -o homem adiantou-se.

Começaram a observar as crianças..Não se encantaram por muitas..Mas sempre que achavam ter escolhido a correta, um dos dois mudava de opinião.

-Querida..Esse aqui parece mais quieto que o outro..

-São crianças Querido..Nunca são quietas!

A mulher parou ao lado da janela, precisava de ar..Por que estava ali mesmo? Queria tanto assim uma criança? Bem..Não iria voltar atrás agora..Talvez..aquele orfanato não fosse o certo...Sorriu.

Pensou ter tomando a decisão..Iria _embora_ dali...e adotaria uma criança no Japão! Levantou um pouco os olhos, viu um garoto sentado de forma estranha no balanço, sua pele era branca e seus cabelos negros.  
Ela apenas observou-o

- Querido..Venha até aqui..

O homem foi até ela e também observou o garoto pela janela.

- Querida..Vamos lé fora...Roger..Nos leve até aquele garoto

Roger assentiu.

E lá se foram..Não demoraram muito e já estavam fora do refeitório indo de encontro com o moreno.

- Roger..Como se chama o garoto? - O homem interrompeu o silêncio

- Chamem-no de _Ryuzaki_

- Podemos mudar o nome dele? -perguntou a mulher

- Não..só adicionar o sobre-nome se quiserem

- Ah..Qual a idade dele? -novamente o homem

- 12 anos..

Se aproximaram do garoto

- Olá pequeno.. -disse a mulher aproximando mais dele

- Olá .. -respondeu o garoto sem olhar pra eles

- Meu nome Jenny Takimura e este meu marido Takumi.-Ela sorriu

- É um prazer conhecê-los..

- Ryuuzaki..Se tudo correr bem..seremos seus novos pais...Tá ?

Ryuuzaki nada respondeu.

- Roger...vamos ficar com este -Disse Takumi que ainda estava afastado do garoto

- Acompanhem-me por favor.

Roger tomou a frente novamente acompanhado pelo casal.

Algum tempo depois chegaram ao escritório.

- Então..Vão ficar com o Ryuuzaki?

- Sim.. -Takumi tomou a frente já que a mulher estava empolgada

- Aviso que ele é um garoto muito esforçado, inteligente e diferente..Não se senta igual a nós e não tem a mesma postura.. uma escolha dele..E também..não fala muito..

- Tudo bem..podemos viver com isso...

- Podem levá-lo então..mas antes... querem mudar o nome dele?

- Acho que não...o nome que está ai esta bom..só queremos o garoto..- Jenny se antecipou

- Com o sobrenome Takimura

- É isso...Roger -Agora mais calma a mulher sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Roger - Podemos levá-lo?

- Sim..Vou mandar a nova certidão de nascimento para vocês em alguns dias. Preencham estes papeis que irei buscá-lo

Roger deixou sobre a mesa uma pasta com alguns papeis contendo informações básicas para que o casal pudesse ser encontrado, em seguida saiu do escritório para achar L.

Não foi dificil encontrá-lo..L ainda estava no mesmo lugar..

- Fui adotado?

- Foi L...Foi sim..

- Qual meu novo nome?

- Ainda será o mesmo

- Ryuuzaki...É **falso** não é?..E...?

- Parece que irá para o Japão..Vá lá dentro..pegue suas coisas...E venha ao meu escritório..E sim..é um nome falso..Somente você sabe seu nome verdadeiro..É uma questão privativa.._regra dos detetives_ hein?

L sorriu em seguida levantou-se e seguindo as instruções,foi arrumar suas roupas em uma mala..

No fim..suas elas se resumiam a: _peças intimas de cor preta, calças jeans largas , blusas brancas largas e meias brancas.._  
E seus sapatos a apenas _dois pares de tenis_.  
Sendo assim arrumou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o escritório de Roger.  
Seus novos pais já aguardavam lá.

L entrou..

- Se precisar de algo Ryuuzaki..Ligue-nos..

- Sim..

- Isso aqui..Estava com você quando chegou...

Roger tirou um _**ursinho**_ de uma das gavetas de sua mesa e entregou a ele..

- Meu?

- Sim..Esse ursinho estava com você ..Eu o guardei até hoje..

- Obrigado..-L pegou o ursinho e segurou-o em seguida sorriu para Roger

- Apropósito..Sabe o que deve fazer ao completar 21 anos.

- Sim.. -_" Minha herança...só a partir dos 21?..Posso viver até lá ..."_

- Ótimo..Vamos -Takumi se levantou

- Ah..._**nosso**_ filhinho.. -a ruiva abraçou o garoto e este também abraçou-a

Depois se levantaram..E os três seguiram Roger que os acompanhou até a saída..depois todos entraram num carro. E foram..

L no banco de trás e seus novos pais nos bancos da frente.

- Querido...E se o problema pra ter filhos _**não**_ vier mesmo de mim?

- Não diga besteiras Jenny..Eu _não sou infertil_..E além disso agora temos o garoto..e fim..

Jenny olhou para tras e sorriu..O pequeno olhava pela janela destraidamente segurando o pequeno ursinho.

-_ ..Temos sim.._

_**~x~x~**_

Enquanto isso Raito crescia cada vez mais inteligente..Agora com 11 anos fora adiantado um ano por ser mais inteligente que os demais.  
Ele lembrava-se de sua infancia, lembrava-se do pequeno ursinho da sorte..E para quem o deu.

Entretanto tinha certeza que com o passar dos anos não conseguiria identifica-lo se o visse.

Crescia..  
Popular, inteligente e bonito..  
Amado pela familia e pelos colegas..

Sentia falta de ter alguém tão inteligente quanto ele por perto..  
Mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso..A não ser torcer para que alguém assim aparecesse..

_Ao menos por um curto momento.._

**Continua~**

* * *

_**Nyah..E acaba aqui esse capítulo =3**_

_**Gostaram? **_

_**Sim o Nome Ryuuzaki será colocado na certidão de L..Mas será um nome falso.. Mas...são só detalhes ~**_

_**Até a próxima...**_  
_**kissus =***_  
_**-Reviews? - **_


	5. Capítulo 5: Passado  POV L

_Olá bebês D:_

_Desculpem a demora.. postei alguns dos capítulos no outro site..mas agora vou continuar aqui hehe_

_Divirtam-se_

* * *

**_POV L_**

Quando tinha 10 anos, fui tirado de um orfanato pelos Senhor e Senhora Takumi...Digo..pelo papai e pela mamãe.  
Na vinda para o Jap o eles come aram a discutir sobre um exame de fertilidade..ou algo assim...  
Pelo que entendi, minha m e tinha feito um exame para saber se era est ril e queria que o papai tamb m fizesse este exame..  
Ele se recusava..Dizia que não era infertil..Aliás..não poderia ser infértil.

Por fim, pararam de discutir quando a comissaria de bordo pediu para que se acalmassem.  
Mamãe pediu-me desculpas e se acalmou, meu pai ainda demorou um pouco para voltar ao normal, enquanto isso apenas balbuciava coisas como: "Ela esta louca..só pode...eu? estéril? Como se isso fosse ser possível"  
E mais um monte de outras coisas que não pretendo me lembrar agora.

Esta era a minha primeira impressão da minha nova "família", sim.."família"..com aspas..e você logo entenderá o que eu digo, ou escrevo..  
Pensei naquele momento, que era só uma pequena briga e logo estariamos todos rindo dessa situação, entretanto durante o voo todos permanecemos muito calados..Claro..Nós três.  
Uma vez que a classe econômica nunca é calada..Há sempre crianças brincando de alguma coisa..Senhores e senhoras roncando, e alguém comendo compulsivamente amendoins, parecendo estar nervoso ou algo do tipo..  
Não me lembro se já andei de avião alguma outra vez..Mas naquela hora sentia-me calmo e apenas queria olhar pela janela e ver como estava a noite. Era legal estar bem próximo as estrelas..Eu me sentia realmente como se pudesse tocá-las com um pouco de esforço.

Logo em silêncio, minha mãe adormeceu. Meu pai demorou um pouco mais..Mas acabou adormecendo..E finalmente todos os outros adormeceram.  
Eu era o único acordado..Claro..tinha sono leve e mesmo que quizesse -o que eu não queria- dormir, não conseguiria.  
Fiquei apenas sentado do meu modo "fetal" abraçando meus joelhos enquanto esperava a hora do café.  
Bem..nesse noite, nada de interessante aconteceu..Mas no dia seguinte..Chegamos ao Japão...

Fomos morar -e ainda moramos- na região de Kanto, Japão.  
Alguns meses depois eu já estava cursando a quinta série. E mesmo entrando atrasado, passei como um dos melhores alunos da turma.  
Tirando o fato de eu não ter amigos, ou namoradas, tudo ia bem. Me achavam estranho e viviam me chamando de esquisito e fazendo brincadeiras absurdamente idiotas comigo..Aliás é assim até hoje...Eles conseguem ultrapassar os limites da minha vasta imaginação e me surpreender a cada dia com uma idiotice diferente.. lindo. Eles só querem ser populares e me usam pra isso..No fundo eu não ligo...Por que eles são idiotas e nunca chegaram a lugar nenhum..provavelmente eu prenda algum deles no futuro.  
Além das brincadeiras ridículas que aguento dos garotos, as garotas as vezes resolvem se tornar tão idiotas quanto e "brincam" comigo também.

É irritante..Sério..Mas claro..Aprendi a conviver com isso...nada de muito grave que vá me fazer entrar em depressão ou algo do tipo..  
Não sei porque escrevi estas linhas...talvez eu me lembre de riscá-las depois..mas se não lembrar..bem..eu não ligoBem..Mas você deve estar se perguntando..porque eles te acham estranho?  
Aah...porque..Simples..eu ando curvado...tenho olheiras profundas, eu só dormia de vez enquando..me visto sempre do mesmo jeito -não que eu só tenha um par de roupas...eu tenho mais!  
mas são todos iguais-, e não ligo pra minha aparencia..por isso meus cabelos são meio espetados..o que não quer dizer que eu não os penteie..eu os penteio  
só que eles são..rebeldes e de vez enquando ficam espetados, existe vento ne?

Mas continuando a minha linda e calorosa vida..okay...eu fui irônico..onde eu estava mesmo?  
Oh sim..Quinta série...foi boa...e logo depois veio a sexta..a sétima e por ai sucessivamente...passei essa fase escolar sem muita dificuldade..  
O meu verdadeiro problema estava em casa..

Minha mãe trabalhava durante o dia..e meu pai dia sim dia não durante a noite...ela era secretária e ele era médico.  
Não..eu nunca ficava sozinho em casa..podiam ser qualquer coisa..mas eram pais responsáveis.  
Aos sábados saia com minha mãe para o parque...  
A grama verde..o vento calmo..crianças brincando..um banco de cor branca no meio de toda a grama verde...e brinquedos...  
e não podia faltar um antigo balanço..  
Estranhamente aquele lugar me dava paz..Estranhamente eu já parecia conhecê-lo..achei impossível, eu era inglês...como podia ter conhecido o Japão?  
Bem..eu saia com a minha mãe...até completar 13 anos..meu pai achou que fiquei velho demais para ir ao parquinho...mas eu não me importava...voltava a pé para casa  
e sempre que podia ficava sentado no banco branco vendo a hora passar.

Num desses dias que minha mãe estava trabalhando, eu recolhi a correspondência e entreguei ao meu pai.  
Estranhei ele ter aberto um envelope com o nome da minha mãe...ele não ficou muito feliz com o que leu..porque guardou o papel e tratou de escondê-lo.  
Eu não iria contar nada a minha mãe...lógico que não..os adultos que se entendessem!

Agora que ligo os fatos...minha mãe sempre perguntava ao papai se algo havia chegado para ela...podia ser aquilo..

Seja como for...meu pai conseguiu esconder o papel bem..sim..escondeu por 3 anos...como ele pode? você deve estar pensando..  
Simples..minha mãe sempre pedia uma segunda via e ele sumia com ela...inventava que sem querer havia jogado fora..ou havia caido na agua e se despedaçado..  
Até que um dia..a correspondência chegou no sábado..Meu pai se antecipou e a pegou..minha mãe ainda dormia..  
Ele o envelope no quarto deles e eu fiquei apenas observando o movimento.

Assim que ele saiu para preparar o café, minha mãe se levantou -ela fingia muito bem-, e pegou o envelope.

Eu contei que meu pai tinha feito o teste de fertilidade? Ah é a mamãe convenceu ele..Pra mim..ele só aceitou para retarar mais o resultado do exame da mamãe..  
No fundo ele tinha medo do resultado.  
Não me pergunte como ela o convenceu..sou apenas um mero observador do comportamento adulto..não sei explicar tudo sobre eles..

o leu...Parece que ali estavam os resultados dos exames, pois ela saiu falando algo como: " Desgraçado! Você SABIA! Sabia que eu não era estéril! e me fez sofrer com essa maldita dúvida esses anos todos!"  
Ela começou a chorar.  
Eles brigaram feio..  
E ela foi embora..  
Meu pai tinha esperança dela voltar.  
Pelo menos até eu completar 14 anos, foi quando ele recebeu uma carta com uma foto dela grávida...De outro homem obviamente...  
Com as palavras: "Espero que esteja feliz com o garoto que você me fez adotar...não preciso dele..eu vou ter o MEU!"  
Acha que me senti ofendido?  
Aprendi a esconder minhas reais emoções..Mas adimito que isso me cortou..

Eu havia aprendido a amar aquela mulher..a chamá-la de mãe..e agora..

Bem..mas continuando..

Meu pai..entrou em depressão e se aposentou..Não quiz se tratar...e começou a beber..

Com o passar dos meses ficou mais violento..  
Aos 14 e meio eu já apanhava e tinha que ser esperto para fugir dele.

Aos 15 começei a trabalhar como garçon num restaurante noturno. Claro com a autorização do meu pai..Que cobrava um mpouco do meu salário por ela  
"pai"..

E ainda trabalho lá.  
Meu salário é o suficiente para comprar comida e pagar água e luz, uma vez que meu pai mal faz nada..apenas chega...bebe todo o dinheiro da aposentadoria adiantada e dorme quando esta em casa.  
Claro..Eu quardo pra faculdade também..e sei que será o suficiente.

Sim..Já cheguei com olho roxo na escola.. e Não..ninguém sabe dessas coisas..

Devo entender o lado de minha mãe..ela foi enganada a vida toda..e seu maior sonho era ter um filho..Embora detestasse bebes..  
Devo entender o lado do meu pai.. Ele a amava e agora se sente traido e a única coisa que o faz se sentir menos pior -sim porque melhor ele nunca se sentirá-  
são as malditas bebidas alcoolicas.  
Ele fica violento..Quebra coisas..e as vezes bate em mim..já disse isso né?

Oh sim..Estou com 17 anos...  
já faz 3 anos que minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo e 2 anos que estou trabalhando, entro na Universidade ano que vem..  
acabei de fazer a prova e sei que passei..Posso ser muita coisa..mas sou inteligente..e já vou começar a preparar meu discurso de primeiro lugar..

E claro..faltam 4 anos pra eu fazer 21 e ai..Adeus Japão!

Será?  
Não sei se terei coragem de deixar o Takumi-san assim..  
Ele só esta triste...  
Até sua imagem parece pior..

Seus cabelos negros e curtos agora estavam crescendos até a altura dos ombros e ele os amarrava..não via porque cortá-los...  
Sua barba sempre bem feita agora estava crescida quase como a do papai noel..  
Sua barriga esbelta ganhou volume devido as bebidas..e claro ele só come comidas nutritivas porque eu cozinho..  
Ah é...tive que aprender a cozinhar..sei lavar louça..e arrumar casa..inclusive sei lavar roupas! Faço de tudo por aqui..

E sou viciado em doces..  
Sempre que posso os como..um pouco do meu dinheiro sempre vai para os meus doces..  
inclusive as vezes faço uns trabalhos rápidos aos sábados e domingos em lanchonetes ou sorveterias..nada sério..afinal tenho que estudar e ser um detetive.

O bom é que na universidade ninguém saberá o meu nome..uma vez que não precisa da chamada..assiste a aula quem quizer..e Claro..nunca fui popular então..ninguém sabera meu nome desse modo  
Eles vivem me chamando de Ryuuzaki..é assim que me apresento..  
Nunca tive amigos...e então ninguém me chama de Lawliet.

O principal para ser um detetive não é? Uma identidade falsa.

Oh..me sinto um idiota por escrever isso tudo numa folha de caderno velha.. É o mais perto que chego de chamar algo de Amigo..ou Diário..

As vezes eu queria mesmo ter um amigo...Queria confiar em alguém..Mas eu já tentei e nunca deu certo..  
Sou azarado quanto a isso, os que eu tive sempre foram falsos e me levavam para algum lugar em que eu seria terrivelmente zoado..Quanto a família..Quanto a amor..

Falando em família..  
Diga..a minha é família! ou "família"?

Ah...agora que li o que escrevi..Acho que precisava mesmo colocar isso pra fora..Sinto-me meio infantil..  
Ou ainda meio "menina"..

Isso foi ridículo não foi?

Minha linda e amável vida...é ridícula não é?

Bem eu ainda a vivo..E eu realmente vou rasgar esta folha...

* * *

_Este já foi hehe..Gostaram?_

_Kisu =*_


	6. Capítulo 6: Passado POV Raito e Sachiko

_Oia aê mais um capítulo *-*_

_Divirtam-se =*_

* * *

Bem..Eu sou Raito Yagami..Acabo de fazer uma prova para entrar na Universidade...  
Pra variar eu devo ter passado com uma das melhores notas..Não é que eu seja esnobe e me ache o máximo..  
Mas eu sei que sou inteligente..muitos repetem isso pra mim o tempo todo..Principalmente as garotas..  
Oh..é..me dou muito bem com elas. Frequentemente ajudo algumas com as matérias escolares.  
Aliás..ajudava..Não sei quantas irão para a mesma Universidade que eu então..não sei se vou continuar ajudando elas..  
Okay..eu não sou de ferro...já beijei várias delas também..Mas nunca amei de fato alguma delas..  
Não que eu seja uma pessoa que goste de "quebrar corações inocentes", primeiramente, ninguém é inocente..-não quando se trata de certos assuntos sentimentais, digamos assim-,  
elas não são o meu tipo..eu prefiro o intelectual ao físico..  
mas elas me acham atraente e gentil..então.. que eu posso fazer? É como dizem.."a carne é fraca"

Com o passar dos anos, sem querer acabei me tornando um cara popular...Por ser inteligente..Bonito...Gentil.."Pegável" , detesto essa palavra.  
Não sou narcisista..  
Ah..também faço amigos muito rápido..então embora eu seja "nerd", não sou zoado..Sou respeitado..  
Claro..sem mim metade daqueles garotos, não teriam passado de ano.  
Ajudava eles com trabalhos e com provas..Por isso me respeitam, precisam de mim.

No início essa relação era meio parasita-hospedeiro.  
Agora, acabamos por nos tornar amigos..Saímos as vezes acompanhados,ou não, por garotas.

Por falar em amigos, eu tenho muitos.  
Mas não confio em nenhum deles..Então..são reduzidos a colegas/conhecidos? Acho que sim..  
Acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa..Quando eu era criança..eu tinha um ursinho que era meu amuleto de sorte..  
Em todas as fotos escolares eu estou com ele nas mãos..Até que ele simplesmente desapareceu.  
Mas o que tem isso a ver com amigos Raito? -você pergunta..  
Simples..ele não desapareceu...eu o dei a alguém..minha mãe disse que foi ao primeiro amigo que eu tive..  
Eu me lembro um pouco dele...  
E eu me lembro para quem o dei...aliás..lembro do nome..Lawliet...soa familiar?  
A mim não..  
Não consigo associar o nome a nenhuma das pessoas que atualmente conheço..Nem que tenha visto de uns anos pra cá.  
Devo tê-lo conhecido bem pequeno..Minha mãe disse que nós jogavamos xadrez, um sorriso vem aos meus lábios toda vez que penso nisso..  
Ainda hoje é difícil achar alguém pra jogar comigo..  
Voltando ao Lawliet..Me lembrei desse nome quando ela me disse: "Eu não sei..ele só disse a você.."  
Isso depois de eu perguntar o nome dele.  
Depois disso ela não falou mais nada..  
Nem um apelido!

A alguns dias atrás voltei a tocar no assunto..estranhamente sentia que não podia falar o nome dele à minha mãe..  
Então perguntei coisas simples e de fácil resposta..  
Sabe o que descobri?  
Nós costumávamos brincar no parque até que ele foi embora..é..ele foi embora..isso significa que talvez eu nunca volte a ver o Lawliet..  
ou o meu ursinho..

Sem saber porque..me peguei pensando várias vezes no que eu e Lawliet poderiamos fazer juntos..Agora que ambos estaríamos na Universidade..claro..na hipótese de que  
ele tivesse se tornado tão inteligente quanto eu..  
Com certeza..nós poderíamos falar de diversos assuntos..desde astrologia até o que aconteceu no jornal das seis..  
seria diferente não é? Eu teria um amigo desde a infância..E me sentiria menos..sozinho.  
Mesmo eu sendo popular..e podendo namorar qualquer garota -ou quase isso-; eu ainda sinto que falta algo..ou alguém..  
que possa acompanhar meu intelecto..

Será que o Lawliet..se lembra de mim?  
Provavelmente não..se eu mal me lembro do seu rosto..mas seu nome não me sai da cabeça.  
E o meu nome...será que ele sabe?  
Ah..olha eu viajando denovo..

Deixe-me voltar a falar da escola..  
Fui adiantado devido a minha inteligência quando ainda cursava o fundamental..e por isso, com 16 anos vou entrar na Universidade..  
Meu pai quer que eu seja polícial..  
Mas penso seriamente em me tornar médico..psicólogo ou legista..  
Ah..se eu fosse legista poderia colocar uma boa parte da escória humana na cadeia...Mas só poderia fazer algo por alguém que morreu..  
Não poderia salvar as pessoas antes da tragédia como o meu pai..Oh..meu pai é policial..

Mas acho que já me decidi quero ser médico..legista!  
Se alguém me perguntasse o por que receberia a resposta: "por que vou ajudar a polícia..sem ser subordinado de ninguém!"  
E o bom é que manterei contato direto com detetives por exemplo..  
Só de pensar nisso, um estado de excitação atinge meu corpo..

Falando nisso..é melhor eu preparar o meu discurso..Afinal,eu vou estar em primeiro lugar denovo..  
Mas antes..acho que um cochilo é merecido..

**_~x~_**

**_POV Sachiko_**

Raito acabou de chegar..fez uma prova cansativa..Bem..Mas ele é inteligente..deve ter se saido bem...  
Com um sorriso no rosto o recebi..Ele não quiz comer nada..Apenas subiu e disse que iria dormir,bem é melhor ele descançar mesmo..

Mas não é por causa disso que estou pensativa esses dias...  
Meus pensamentos tem me incomodado cada vez mais..  
Imagine que um dia desses Raito me perguntou onde havia deixado o ursinho panda que ele tinha quando criança..  
De inicio menti..Dizendo que não sabia  
e até o ajudei a procurar..  
Mas ele continuou insistindo..e me pegou destraida..  
Tive que contar a ele do amigo de infância que Soichiro e eu prometemos que o fariamos esquecer.  
Mas dessa última parte ele não sabe..

Ora..por que o faríamos esquecer o melhor amigo que já teve?

Porque ele esqueceu Raito..e nunca mais escreveu..nem ele..nem a mãe  
E tanto Raito quanto eu ficamos sempre atentos a caixa de correio..  
Alice era minha amiga..  
Mas não escreveu..  
Perdemos contato..  
E Raito passou anos de sua vida perguntando pelo amigo.."L"  
Durante todos os dias até os 8 anos!

Mas adimito que sinto falta dela..em menos de um mês ela conseguiu se tornar minha melhor amiga..  
Minha confidente..Compartilhavamos segredos..receitas..expreriências..

E depois ela simplesmente me esqueceu?  
Ela disse que amigos não devem ser esquecidos..  
Mas...

Como percebe..até eu me confundo quando falo do passado..  
No início fico brava com o L e a mãe..  
Mas ai imagino motivos ..todos trágicos..para nenhum deles ter escrito mais..

Espero..que nenhum desses motivos seja real..e que no fundo ela só tenha se esquecido do meu endereço.  
Mas do fundo do meu coração..eu gostaria muito de vê-la denovo..  
Tanto ela quanto o garoto..  
10 anos se passaram, mas sinto que ainda posso reconhecê-los..  
Meu coração não se enganaria..

Até aquele garoto...tornou-se parte da família..

Provavelmente eles nos reconheceriam..a família ainda é a mesma..só a pequena Sayu que cresceu um pouco..  
quando eles a viram ainda era um bebê..

Soichiro começou a ganhar alguns cabelos brancos, mas ainda é m policial e adora assistir o jornal..  
E eu..ainda sei fazer ótimos doces, apesar de ter ganhado algumas rugas..

Eu como mãe..Sei que Raito sente falta dele...Mesmo que inconcientemente.  
Já o peguei várias vezes encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez..  
Como se tentasse buscar algo no passado..Que o fizesse lembrar de algo..

Talvez ele se lembre..com um pouco mais de esforço.

* * *

_Aêee uashuh'_

_Reviews? *-*_

_Kisu =*_


	7. Capítulo 7: Universidade

_Eba..mais um ._

_A fic é grande viu D:_

_Divirtam-se =*_

* * *

Naquela manha de segunda-feira, onde o céu estava limpo, muitos jovens acordaram cedo. Era o ínicio das aulas na Universidade.

Raito estava entre eles. As seis da manha já estava de pé.

Trocou-se, colocando uma blusa social branca e uma calça jeans escura, não colocou toda a blusa por dentro da calça para não parecer tão velho,  
deixano algumas partes da blusa do lado de fora, um pouco mais desleixado que o normal, mas era o que ele estava a fim de usar.  
Pegou a bolsa marrom e checou os matériais, havia um caderno de 16 matérias e um estojo com canetas reservas, borracha e lápis.  
A..como esquecer? Havia também um discurso organizado por ele mesmo, caprichosamente dobrado e colocado bem em frente a capa do caderno.  
Checando tudo isso, deu-se por satsfeito e fechou a bolsa que carregaria no ombro esquerdo.  
Abriu um outro bolso e lá estava o uniforme que usaria para jogar tênis, uma blusa larga branca assim como o short, uma meia branca e um tênis próprio  
para isso, poderia mais tarde guardar tudo isso em seu armário escolar, uma benção das universidades.  
Realmente toda a sua bolsa estava organizada. Fechou o bolso recém-aberto e deixou a bolsa -que poderia ser usada de lado ou trançada sobre a cama completamente  
desorganizada.  
Em seguia, sentou-se na cama, calçou os tênis pretos e os amarrou com um laço e levantou-se.  
Foi até a porta do banheiro do quarto e a abriu, a luz que saia da janela atingiu os azuleijos brancos e os olhos do garoto arderam até se acostumarem com a claridade  
do ambiente, apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para que isso acontecesse.  
Direcionou-se para o espelho e abriu o compartimento por trás dele, pegou sua escova preta e sua pasta de hortelã e escovou os dentes diante do espelho.  
Depois disso deixou no lavatório mesmo sua escova e a pasta fechada e começou a arrumar seu cabelo cor chocolate.  
Deixou-o na posição de sempre, pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, colocando a alça no ombro esquerdo e desceu as escadas para chegar a cozinha e tomar o café.

" Bom dia Raito! " -Sachiko foi até seu filho e o deu um beijo na buchecha esquerda

" Bom dia mãe" -o garoto sorriu e sentou-se numa cadeira.

Sua mãe o serviu um copo grande de suco de laranja -com pouca açúcar- e torradas num prato. Em poucos minutos, no prato so restavam migalhas e no copo apenas  
um pouco de suco ao fundo, visto apenas por olhos atentos.  
O garoto levantou-se e subiu novamente para escovar os dentes, minutos depois desceu, despediu-se de sua mãe -que era a única acordada- e saiu de casa exatamente às 6:20, iria  
embarcar num ônibus que o deixaria próximo a escola.

Ora, mas não somente Raito acordara as 6 da manha, o jovem Ryuuzaki já estava de pé às 5!  
Pensava que dormir era perda de tempo e nutria com orgulho as olheiras em seu rosto, havia abtuado o seu corpo a descançar somente de 3 a no máximo 4 horas de sono, se passava disso,  
consequentemente começara a ter pesadelos..sempre foi assim, desde mais novo.  
Sem pressa Ryuuzaki saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro no fim do corredor, para tomar banho. Minutos depois, enrrolava-se em seu robe que absorvia os pingos deixados em sua pele branca, caminhou preguiçosamente atpe o quarto  
onde colocou sua blusa branca e sua calça jeans clara, ambas as peças, extremamente largas. Pegou um de seus tênis branco com verde, um pouco surrados, e os calçou. Não os amarrou perfeitamente,  
deixou um pouco mais largo para que pudesse se locomover com mais facilidade, teria que ir até a escola a pé..Simplesmente por que era econômico e além disso ele gostava e caminhar.  
"arrumou" os cabelos, sem ajuda do espelho.  
De seu quarto viu o quarto de seu pai, a cama permanecia arrumada, o que diria que o pai estava no sofá. Caminhou até a sala e viu que ele estava lá, havia chegado bêbado, depois das duas da manha e caido pelo sofá, onde agora dormia.  
O garoto arrumou então o homem no sofá, para que ficasse mais confortável, em seguida caminhou até o seu quarto, pegou uma de suas cobertas e jogou sobre o pai. Neste exato momento o homem abriu os olhos.  
Ryuuzaki sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo, permaneceu imóvel.  
O homem afagou-se mais nas cobertas e sorriu tristemente para o garoto, depois simplesmente voltou a dormir.

'É por isso que não tenho coragem de deixá-lo e voltar para a Inglaterra' -pensou

Olhou para o relógio, 6 horas.  
Voltou ao quarto e pegou sua bolsa cor camurça, e passou a alça para o ombro direito deixando a maior parte da bolsa do lado esquerdo.  
Conferiu o que havia dentro dela, um caderno de 20 matérias um lápis uma borracha, duas canetas, barras de chocolate e olhando mais a fundo, seu discurso, escrito na primeira folha do caderno, além de seu "ursinho da sorte" abaixo de tudo isso.  
Estava confiante. Pensava que não haveriam "trombadinhas" na universidade..Ele seria deixado em paz.  
Em pensar nessa possibilidade, seus olhos brilhavam.  
Saiu do quarto e pegou a chave reserva sobre a tv na sala onde o pai dormia. Passou pela cozinha e pegou um pacote de bolachas que compara alguns dias atrás para servir de café da manha.  
Saiu de casa comendo gostosas bolachas de chocolate com açúcar por cima.  
O caminho não era tão longo, então chegaria antes das 7 com certeza.  
Seguiu então com este pensamento.

~

No ônibus, Raito encontrou diversas pessoas que conhecia e que haviam entrado para a mesma universidade que ele, isso era bom! Ele não seria um completo estranho.  
Aproveitou então para conversar mais com a galera que já conhecia.

Chegaram faltando dez minutos para as sete, Raito aproveitou para encontrar seu armário, já haviam nele todos os livros, pois seus pais haviam comprado e deixado  
na escola, checou o horário na parte interior da porta do armário e viu que não teria aulas após o comitê de boas vindas, então os alunos poderiam ir embora se desejassem.  
Aproveitou então para organizar os livros de forma a sobrar mais espaço para que coubesse ali o que ele quizesse ou tivesse que colocar.

Algum tempo depois do ônibus, Ryuuzaki chegou a escola.  
'Faltam exatamente cinco para as sete e eu já estou na porta da escola...É..me enganei quanto a não ter trombadinhas nessa escola..  
Tem sim e alguns deles até me conhecem..Oh céus..jurava que vocês iam apodrecer no terceiro ano médio..É me enganei.  
Mas lembre-se L..Essa é uma ótima universidade...E você não quer ser expulso dela por mal comportamento..quer?'

O moreno respirou fundo e entrou pelo corredor cheio de armários e pessoas apoiadas nele.  
Garotos, vestidos como jogadores de futebol, nerds, góticos..garotas vestidas como góticas,patricinhas, e algumas usavam roupas extremamente curtas..isso porque ainda não eram líderes de torcida.  
Ouvia sem querer comentários como: " Alá..o estranho! " .. " Como ele passou?" ..  
além das risadinhas.

' Eu vou adorar esse lugar' -pensou ironicamente enquanto olhava as etiquetas nos armários procurando o seu 'nome'

Estava de fato destraído com isso e não viu, quando um dos garotos metidos a jogador de futebol, colocou o pé em sua frente.  
Em consequencia, perdeu o equilíbrio e não caiu no chão.

' Ah..não..' - novamente aquele arrepio pelo corpo. Era o seu primeiro dia e alguém ja o daria um soco por cair sobre ele?

Sua cabeça estava sobre uma camisa branca e podia sentir que caíra no peito de alguém.  
Cautelosamente levantou os olhos. Viu livros espalhados pelo chão, e em seguida encontrou os olhos de quem havia amortecido sua queda.

Seu rosto tomou um tom levemente rosado.

" D...De..Desculpe" - disse quase num sussurro - " Eu tropecei.."

Saiu de cima do garoto e o ajudou a levantar, depois ajudou-o a recolher os livros do chão.

" Obrigado..." - o garoto sorriu e pegou os livros da mão do moreno voltando a guardá-los no armário.

" É que eu estava procurando meu armário e..bem.." -o nervosismo agora tomava conta de sua voz.

" Esta tudo bem" -disse calmamente

O garoto que havia colocado o pé na frente de L, passou por perto de Raito, colocou a mão no seu ombro e disse: " Desculpa aí cara!"  
Raito apenas sorriu e o garoto seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor indo em direção a um grupo de jovens mais a frente.

Um pouco de silêncio enquanto o garoto colocava seu livros devolta no armário.  
Ryuuzaki o obserava atentamente...De algum modo aquele garoto era familiar, começou então a vasculhar em sua mente de onde o conhecera, levou o polegar esquerdo ao lábio inferior e continuou pensando.  
Quando terminou de guardar os livros, o garoto de cabelos cor chocolate olhou para o moreno.

" Já encontrou?"

" Ahn?"

" O seu armário" - sorriu.

Ryuuzaki deu uma olhada em volta e encontrou seu nome ao lado do armário do garoto.

" É..encontrei" - agora ele mordia levemente o polegar. Foi até a porta do armário e colocou sua senha -senha essa dada pela escola enviada junto com a carta de admição escolar-.  
Abriu o armário, lá estavam os livros doados pela escola. E teria mais coisas grátis, havia de fato ganhado uma bolsa integral, tudo que devia fazer era não se meter em confusão..  
Devia ser calmo.  
O outro observou atentamente o nome escrito na porta ao lado: " Ryuuzaki L."  
Em seguida, voltou suas atenções para o rosto do garoto..Ele parecia familiar..mas não se lembrava de tè-lo conhecido..  
Ele não se esqueceria de alguém como aquele garoto..Se esqueceria?

" É um prazer conhecê-lo Ryuuzaki" - O garoto estendeu a mão em direção ao moreno.

" Digo o mesmo..Raito-kun" - apertando a mão oferecida.

O sinal da escola tocou, anunciando que começaria o comitê de boas vindas.  
Todos seguiram pela escola, acompanhando o professor.  
Ele mostrou aos alunos onde lanchariam, onde comprariam o lanche, onde era a direção, onde praticariam educação física, que professor e que sala eram pra qual matéria.  
Esclareceu que mais tarde eles receberiam o horário de aulas.  
E que alunos que fossem se formar em áreas diferentes poderiam ter algumas aulas na mesma sala.  
Mostrou ainda a biblioteca e a sala dos professores, passaram pelos banheiros e bebedouros.

Após passarem por praticamente todas as instalações da escola, foram a sala de teatro, era grande e possuia diversosm bancos bem confortáveis.  
Cada um sentou-se em um desses bancos confortáveis e estranhamente, ficaram olhando atentamente para a figura no centro do palco.  
Esse homem aparentava ser bem velho, possuia cabelos grisalhos e usava óculos, além de estar de terno, gravata, calça e sapato social.

Ele falou sobre como era bom ter tantos alunos na escola..e o que esperava para eles, entre as palavras, apareciam: sucesso, comprometimento e estudo.  
Segundo ele essas duas últimas seriam a chave para a primeira.

Depois de mais e mais palavras o discurso alcançou o climax.  
Era a hora de anunciar as melhores notas, ou a melhor nota.  
E essa pessoa deveria fazer um discurso digamos.. incentivador.

Um professor levou até o homem um envelope contendo o nome do "vencedor".  
Raito estava confiante e já havia aberto sua bolsa para pegar seu discurso.

" E o primeiro lugar ficou com.." -o homem abriu o envelope.

" Hora..parece que temos um..empate.." -o homem olhou para todos antes de continuar - "Entre Raito Yagami e Ryuuzaki L"

Ambos se levantaram e já empunhavam o seu discurso.

Os outros comentavam.

" Mas em caso de empate..Eles consideram aquele que obteve a maior nota em cada quesito..exatas, biologicas e linguagens não é?"  
" Parece que sim! "  
" Então eles tiveram a mesma nota em todos eles?"

" Este estranho em primeiro lugar? "

" Ele empatou com o Raito?"

Em seus pensamentos Ryuuzaki controlava um sorriso vitorioso enquanto se dirigia ao palco acompanhado por Raito.

" Parece que surpreendemos a todos Ryuuzaki" -Raito sussurrou e sorriu.

" É..parece"- respondeu o moreno que mantinha-se inexpressível com o polegar no lábio inferior.

Raito, sentia que já conhecia Ryuuzaki, o que o deixava avontade para conversar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo tenso.  
Poderia estar errado..Ele poderia se parecer com alguém que já conhecera..Mas quem?

Do outro lado..Ryuuzaki sentia que também já conhecia Raito..O que fazia com que ele respondesse as suas brincadeiras, ou até mesmo  
conversasse com ele -o que era bem raro-.

" Pode ir primeiro Raito-kun." -deu licença ao garoto que acentiu e passou por ele tomando o lugar que outrora fora do dono ou diretor do colégio.

Raito fez seu discurso, muitos se levantaram para aplaudí-lo, principalmente os que o conheciam.  
Em seguida, Ryuuzaki fez o seu discurso, segurando a folha de papel pelas pontas superiores, sem deixá-la sobre o apoio destinado a este fim.  
Quando terminou, foi aplaudido.

Depois apertou novamente a mão de Raito, cumprimentando-o e sendo comprimentado pela nota obtida.  
Voltaram para os lugares. Raito sentava a frente do palco já Ryuuzaki sentava-se um pouco mais atrás.  
Mais algumas palavras vindas dos professores e eles foram liberados.

Ao saírem da sala de teatro, dirigiram-se a cantina onde havia um lanche destinado a eles. Sem perceber, as horas foram passando e realmente muitos já estavam com fome.  
Haviam mesas e bancos espalhados pelo pátio.  
Os alunos passavam pelo refeitório. Pegavam um prato de plástico com suco, frutas e algo doce. Claro, a maioria só pegava frutas e suco.  
Raito pegou uma maça bem vermelha e suco de laranja, semelhante ao que tomara no café da manha, e sentou-se com os colegas que havia encontrado no ônibus.  
E tentou participar do assunto.

Ryuuzaki por sua vez pegou apenas a gelatina que estavam servindo e sentou-se numa mesa, em sua posição 'normal', sozinho.  
Era de uva, ele a abriu, começou a comê-la devagar, enquanto pensava no que havia ocorrido até agora.  
No fundo..Estava frustrado. Não esperava um empate.  
Do mesmo modo que não esperava cair em cima de alguém.  
Este além disso..Não esperava que o garoto "esmagado" por ele seria inteligente a ponto de empatar!  
Ah..aliás ele já esperava ser zoado..Por isso nem estava frustrado quanto a isso..

' Ora..Acho que finalmente encontrei alguém a altura para competir intelectualmente..' -pensou.  
Olhou para Raito, ele estava entre os jogadores e as garotas..Como ele se dava bem com aquela gente e ainda era inteligente?  
Popularidade e inteligencia não ficam bem numa mesma pessoa..Ao menos era o que o inglês pensava..Antes de conhecer Yagami Raito.

Se perdeu olhando para o garoto, só voltou a si quando percebeu que os olhos castanhanos haviam encontrado os seus.  
Desviou rapidamente o olhar para a gelatina. Do outro lado Raito sorriu e voltou a conversar com os amigos.

Quando o lanche terminou, os alunos foram embora. As aulas de verdade começariam no dia seguinte e todos deveriam estar preparados.

Raito saiu com sua turma, caminharam juntos algumas quadras até que cada um tomou seu caminho.

Percebeu que havia alguém atrás de si.  
Olhou, era Ryuuzaki.  
Ele andava distraidamente encarando o chão.  
Não parecia está-lo seguindo..O mais novo então continuou andando normalmente.  
Percebeu que Ryuuzaki entrou em uma casa meio envelhecida pelo tempo, mas possuia um jardim na entrada que fazia com que o aspecto mórbido nela contido fosse totalmente deixado de lado.

' Então..ele mora ali' -pensou seguiu um pouco a frente e virou a direita.

Depois disso chegou em casa rapidamente.

" Tadaima" -disse ao entrar em casa

" Okaeri-nasai filho!" -a mãe gritou da cozinha

" Olá filho! "-Soichiro desviou as atenções da TV e olhou para o filho - " Como foi o primeiro dia?"

" Ah..pai..Foi normal..Tinha mais conhecidos do que eu esperava" -sorriu de lado

Raito foi surpreendido por uma criatura que pulou sobre ele e o abraçou.

" Neee-chaaaan!"

" Ah..Olá Sayu "

" É assim? Um simples Olá?" -a irmãzinha mais nova agora fazia um bico.

" Tudo bem..Tudo Bem.." - Raito abraçou a irmã fortemente e deu um beijo em sua buchecha. -" Melhor?"

" Hai Hai!" -Sayu sorriu-" Tinha muitas meninas bonitas nee-chan?"

" Acho que sim" -Raito levou a mão ao cabelo bagunçando-o um pouco..Não tinha notado as garotas..

Somente uma pessoa não saia de sua cabeça..E o porque nem ele sabia.

Sayu sorriu e voltou para o sofá com o pai.  
Raito caminhou até a cozinha e deu um beijo na mãe.

" O que foi querido?"

" Hm..?"

" Parece um pouco..pensativo"

" Mãe..você ja teve a sensação de..ter conhecido alguém..aliás..conhecer alguém sem se lembrar de ter conhecido?"

" Isso aconteceu a você meu filho?"

" É..com um garoto..Ele não parece ser do Japão então..é meio impossível né?"

" Hm..Nesse caso..É.."

" Sabia! Então é melhor tirar isso da minha cabeça" -suspirou- " Vou subir..Me chame quando o almoço ficar pronto" -beijou a mãe novamente e seguiu para o quarto.

Deixou a bolsa sobre qualquer lado e deitou-se na cama colocando os dois braços flexonados atrás da cabeça e deitando-se sobre eles.

Agora tinha duas questões em sua cabeça:

" Quem é Lawliet?"

" De onde eu conheço Ryuuzaki?"

* * *

_Gostaram? D:_

_Aah..Kisu =*_


	8. Capítulo 8: Restaurante

Acabo de chegar da escola, coloquei minha bolsa sobre o sofá..e meu pai não está em casa..  
Ele deve ter saido pra beber..  
Melhor ir preparar algo para comer..  
Abro o armário e me deparo com apenas um pacote de arroz..minha mente chega a uma conclusão obvia: Preciso fazer compras..  
Vou anotar isso e gastar meu salário com isso, o problema é que só o receberei ao fim do mês..até lá vou fazer uns "bicos"  
aos domingos..e comprar o suficiente..  
Ao menos ainda tem carne e feijão..Hun..o básico..  
Vou complementar o arroz aqui e ver no que dá..Apenas eu irei comer mesmo..Meu pai nem come muito..por isso passa mal..e fica bêbado depressa..  
E logo terei que ir trabalhar..mas após o almoço já vou dar uma olhada em física..e matemática..pra ter -ou não- dúvidas..

~  
E assim o garoto fez..Terminou de fazer o almoço e lavou as louças sujas, deu uma arrumada rápida na casa e se aprontou para o trabalho.  
Vestia seu trage de garçon, blazer preto fechado até a abaixo do peito, depois deixava aparecer uma camisa branca e no pescoço uma gravata borboleta,  
sua calça combinava com o blazer e seu sapato, lindamente lustrado. Agora deveria "melhorar" sua postura, para ficar mais apresentável.  
Pegou novamente sua bolsa, retirando os materiais de dentro dela e colocando as roupas normais e uma sombrinha.  
Saiu pela porta trancando-a em seguida.

Não é tão longe..É uma boa caminhada..  
E alguns minutos depois eu adentrava um dos restaurantes mais conhecidos da cidade.

" Boa tarde" -Disse a todos, afinal já os conhecia.  
Todos me responderam e vieram me comprimentar..Contei que havia passado na universidade e o Shin -um garoto um pouco mais baixo que eu, loiro de olhos verdes, também garçon-, colocou minha cabeça entre  
seu braço e sua cintura e bagunçou meu cabelo

" Calooouro! " -disse sorrindo  
Ele também estuda na mesma universidade só que já estava no último ano.

Mark -o cozinheiro, é negro e alto, bem forte por sinal e bastante talentoso- veio comprimentar-me também, e aproveitou a posição em que estava para também "estragar" meu cabelo.  
Sorri e agradeçi aos dois, Shin me soltou e Will se aproximou, esse me comprimentou como pessoa civilizada, estendendo sua mão para que eu apertasse e foi o que eu fiz. Will também era garçon e era ruivo dos olhos castanhos.  
Continuamos conversando e sorrindo uns para os outros enquanto arrumávamos a mesa, Mark começou a organizar a cozinha, logo chegariam seus ajudantes.

" Quem vai pro caixa hoje?" -perguntei, sempre revesávamos, que eu me lembre deveria ser a minha vez...ou a do Shin..

" Ninguém..Acho que há um novo funcionário" - Shin disse estendeno uma toalha sobre a mesa.

" Finalmente hein galera?" -Will sorrindo terminava de varrer o chão.

A porta se abriu, e olhei diretamente para ela, não só eu como todos os outros..até mesmo Mark..

Uma garota loira vestida como uma lolita adentrava o recinto..Shin se aproximou dela e disse que ainda estávamos fechados..  
A loira sorriu para ele e se apresentou a todos como a nova atendente Misa disse ainda que trabalharia no caixa.

Shin e Will se entreolharam, Mark apenas sorriu.

" Bem-vinda Misa" -eu disse me aproximando dela, estendi minha mãe e ela apertou -" Eu sou Ryuuzaki, este é o Shin, e este o Will, somos garçons..Aquele é o Mark, ele é o cozinheiro"  
Ela sorriu acompanhando com os olhos a apresentação que eu fazia.

" Ryuu-chan?" -ela olhou para mim, caramba! Eu já tinha um apelido carinhoso? -" Onde é o banheiro?"

Apontei o local e ela foi até lá.  
Os garotos olharam pra mim e riram.

" Aaah Ryuu-chan! "

" Ryuuzinho.."

" Ryuu..Ryuu.."

Em seguida rimos, claro que os acompanhei..  
Minutos depois, chegaram os outros funcionários, cumprimentei um a um e cada um assumiu sua função, inclusive Misa.

Me ofereci para ensiná-la a administrar o caixa, rapidamente de mera conhecida, ela já me contava diversas coisas da vida dela e ainda pedia conselhos!

Logo a gerente chegou.

" Ryuuzaki! Que bom que já esinando a senhorita Amane.."

Ela sorriu para ele e eu continuei o observando, May, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e longos, aparencia frágil e gentil, mas acredite..Não vai querer discutir com ela.

" Todos foram gentis senhorita Amane?" -ela sorriu para a loira ao meu lado.

" Sim Sim May-chan!"

" Tudo bem..Como hoje é seu primeiro dia, tome cuidado com os ladrõezinhos..e Bem-vinda! Vou checar como anda as coisas" -ela entrou na cozinha deixando a mim e a loira ao meu lado um pouco atordoados.

Continuamos conversando, em seguida May voltou e declarou o restarante como aberto.  
Sai de perto de Misa e peguei uma bandeija de prata lindamente brilhante.  
Os outros 2 imitaram a minha ação.  
O restaurante era grande o suficiente para que coubessem nele 30 mesas com 4 cadeiras cada uma, haviam grandes janelas laterais, e o caixa, além de um "buraco" na parede por onde pegavamos os pratos com os pedidos.  
Cada pedido possuia um número e Mark já os havia decorado.  
Logo começaram a chegar clientes, alguns novos, outros que já eram frequentes.

Caminhei até um casal bem conhecido ao meu ver.

" Boa noite Senhor e Senhora Takigushi"

" Oh..Ryuuzaki..Boa noite querido! " -a jovem respondeu-me lançando um de seus doces sorrisos.

" O que pedirão esta noite?" -sorri o melhor que pude

" Ora..traga o de sempre sim?" -o homem me respondeu, diferente da senhora, ele era um cara bastante sério..mas bem gentil.

" O de sempre..Para a dama salada com bastante tomates, arroz e filé de peixe, para o cavalheiro arroz, batatas fritas e fricassé de frango, para acompanhar um delicioso vinho branco e de sobremesa, torta de morangos"

" Exatamente, algum ia saberei como decora tudo isso Ryuuzaki!" -o homem agora sorria para mim.

" Tudo para atender melhor os clientes" -me despedi deles e levei o pedido ao Mark.

Minutos depois levava para eles o que haviam pedido.

E seguiu assim a noite toda..sem trombadinhas..sem tentativas de roubo..ou nada do tipo..Foi uma noite tranquila.  
Lá fora a lua brilhava, eu podia vê-la da janela.  
Ora ou outra trocava algumas palavras com Misa.  
Liberamos o último cliente e deixamos que a equipe da limpeza fizesse seu trabalho, enquanto isso fui me trocar para ir embora.  
Retirei meu traje elegante e coloquei minhas vestes normais.

Me despedi do pessoal e ia saindo quando ouvi uma voz chamando

" Ryuu-chaaan! Espere a Misa Misa!"

Parei na porta e a esperei, ouvi meus coleguinhas rindo mas não me importava acabara de ganhar uma nova amiga.  
Seguimos juntos conversando até que ela parou em um ponto para esperar um ônibus, fiquei lá com ela, afinal é perigoso uma garota ficar sozinha tão tarde, e além disso o papo estava muito bom!  
Logo o ônibus chegou e ela se foi, segui sozinho para casa.  
Agora tinha uma nova amiga..

Segui para casa, não demorei muito e já abria a porta, estranho, estava destrancada.  
Entrei, e fechei a porta e fui preparar o café para a manha seguinte.  
Terminei logo, o fogão é muito potente.

Ouvi um barulho no quarto do meu pai, fui até lá.  
Ele estava chutando os móveis e chingando.

Passei rapidamente para ir ao meu quarto e fingir dormir, quando senti algo puxar meu cabelo com tamanha força que me fez parar.

"Ahh" -gemi de dor - "Pa..Pai!"

" Cala a boca inútil! Você não é meu filho! " -senti uma pancada em meu rosto -" Desgraçado" -e outra.

Ele estava descontrolado..Denovo.

" Maldito" -tentava denfender-me como podia..Não que não soubesse brigar..mas nunca bateria em meu pai.

" Desgraçado!" -eu cai após levar um soco no estômago, ele começou a me chutar, parecia que minhas costelas iriam se quebrar a qualquer momento..

" Por culpa sua..! Sua! Ela me deixou..Ela se foi!" -ele continuava ma chutando.

De repente ele caiu de joelhos, chorando.

" Ela se foi..se foi..!"

Corri para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Rezei para que ela segurasse os chutes que agora ele deferia contra ela.  
Fiquei em silêncio, logo ouvi o barulho da cama rangendo, sinal que ele havia se deitado nela. Esperei mais alguns momentos e abri a porta, ele já dormia.

Fui até o banheiro e olhei o meu rosto..Meu maxilar estava dolorido, e está tudo roxo bem próximo ao meu ouvido direito, ao lado do lábio do lado esquerdo esta sangrando e sinto meu corpo doer.  
Tranquei a porta do banheiro e tomei um banho morno..  
Depois sai de lá, esperei meu corpo esfriar após eu vestir a roupa, peguei gelo, coloquei em uma sacola e coloquei sobre os locais roxos em meu rosto.  
Recoloquei meu material em minha bolsa e sabia que passaria a noite tentando me livrar do roxião que não melhoraria tão cedo..  
Eu não podia faltar no segundo dia de aula..Recorreria então ao pó compacto de minha mãe..a única coisa que restou dela..  
Merda..logo no segundo dia de aula?

Não importa o que ocorresse no segundo dia..sei que não seria bom para mim..

* * *

_Gostaram ? D:_

_Pobre L Y.Y"_

Kisu =*


	9. Capítulo 9: Mudanças

Os raios de sol invadiram milhares de casas na manha de terça, acompanhado de uma leve brisa que faziam arrepiar os pelos dos que estavam acordados ou ainda dormiam.

O despertador tocou na casa dos Yagami, Raito levantou-se e seguiu a mesma rotina da segunda, foi até o guarda-roupas pegar sua calça marrom, a blusa branca e a gravata vermelha, vestiu-se e  
checou os materiais, havia deixado os livros no armário escolar por isso, sua bolsa não estava pesada, tinha apenas o caderno e os objetos usados para escrever. Sabia que seria um dia cheio  
mas tinha certeza que se daria bem na escola.  
Caminhou até o banheiro, arrumou os cabelos cor chocolate e escovou os dentes.  
Sorriu e foi tomar o café para seguir de ônibus até a escola.

Enquanto isso, os raios de sol adentravam o quarto de Ryuuzaki.  
O moreno estava sentado atrás da porta em sua posição fetal de cabeça baixa, as lágrimas que outrora corriam por seu rosto, agora haviam secado e evaporado.  
Infelizmente, as marcas deixadas pela noite anterior não sumiriam como as lágrimas.  
Levantou a cabeça e olhou para a janela, já estava e constatou que já havia amanhecido..Ele não dormira a noite toda..  
Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro olhar como estava o rosto.  
Todos os locais estavam doloridos e inchados, mesmo que inconcientemente, ele torcia para que tudo houvesse sumido de manha.  
Lavou o rosto cautelosamente, livrando-se da trilha salgada deixada pelas lágrimas.  
Dirigiu-se a cozinha, passando brevemente pelo quarto do pai. Preocupava-se em vê-lo daquele jeito, destruindo a si próprio.  
Tomou o café que havia preparado na noite anterior e adoçou-o -do seu modo excessivo- no copo, pegou qualquer resto de biscoito ou pão e comeu.  
Voltou ao quarto do pai com um copo d'água e um comprimido, deixou-os ao lado da cama de casal em cima de um criado-mudo, em seguida cobriu o pai com um lençol.  
L sabia que ele era um bom homem..Só era bêbado..E na esperança de que tudo mudasse, continuava o ajudando..Mesmo sem receber nada em troca.

Andou até a bolsa que havia deixado na sala e pegou o pequeno ursinho.  
Apertou-o entre os dedos e deixou que novamente as lágrimas viessem a seus olhos.  
Após alguns segundos, abraçou o ursinho. Aquela ação o dava uma sensação de paz..e no fundo dizia a ele que tudo iria ficar bem.

" Nee..Panda..Tudo vai ficar bem..Não vai?" -sussurrou.

Guardou o ursinho de volta na bolsa, mesmo que o urso não pudesse falar, L imaginava um "sim", saindo de seus lábios levemente desenhados.  
Pegou a bolsa e seguiu rumo a escola após trancar a porta.  
Caminhou de cabeça baixa pensando em Misa e tudo que a garota havia lhe dito.  
Havia contado sobre um garoto que ela gostava e estudava na mesma Universidade que ele.  
Qual era mesmo o nome dele? ..Hm..Mikami Teru..  
Ela o havia descrito e L já até sabia como era o garoto.  
Misa infelizmente não havia conseguido entrar na mesma Universidade, mas possuia amigas e amigos lá dentro.  
Confessou a L ainda, que pensava em ser atriz ou modelo..ou ainda os dois e já fazia testes comm esse fim. Iria formar-se em teatro.  
O garoto lembrava-se da noite anterior e via que tinha amigos..Mas não tinha..coragem  
Como contar aos amigos que o pai o batia?  
O que eles fariam?  
Não..Não contaria, sentia vergonha de si mesmo só de pensar em tal ação.  
Seguiu para a escola envolto em pensamentos.

Ao chegar a escola, continuou olhando para o chão, seguiu para seu armário.

" Bom dia Ryuuzaki" -o vizinho de armário o comprimentava, mas este vizinho não estava sozinho, estava com um jovem de cabelos longos e olhos vermelhos..olhos vermehos?  
Ryuuzaki o reconheceu..Era Mikami Teru..Então ele era amigo de Raito também?

" Bom Dia Raito-kun.."

Abriu o armário e pegou os livros dos horários, em seguida, guardou o de matemática já que usaria o de física.  
Percebeu o olhar de Mikami sobre si.  
Raito ainda não havia olhado para o vizinho, mas deveria haver algo nele que chamava a atenção de seu amigo, fechou a porta do armário e olhou para Ryuuzaki.  
Viu o lábio esquerdo inchado e resolveu perguntar:

" Ryuuzaki..Sei que não é da minha conta mas...O que houve com você?"

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo e fechou o armário..O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos enquanto ele encarava a porta o armário.

" Se não quizer responder..Tudo bem.." - o outro improvisou um sorriso e continuou olhando para o moreno.

" Eu..fui.." - estava pensativo..tinha que conseguir uma boa desculpa..e rápido - " Fui.."

Olhou para Raito.  
Os olhos curiosos se abriram um pouco mais ao ver o lado direito de L roxo também.  
O japones sentiu um aperto no peito, estava se importando com o outro?  
Talvez já fossem..amigos.

" Assaltado.." -terminou em fim sua frase, foi a melhor coisa que sua mente conseguiu achar.

" Caramba! " -Mikami se expressou.

O olhar do vizinho de armário continuava apreensivo.

" E..eles levaram algo?" -perguntou o garoto de olhos vermelhos.

" Não, estou assim porque..resisti.." - agora o inglês olhava para Mikami

" Seu louco..poderiam ter te matado!" -Raito agora parecia visivelmente preocupado.

" Não pensei nisso na hora.." -o garoto voltou a encarar a porta do armário.

" Que bom que..nada pior aconteceu a você.." -o japonês sorriu. -" Oh..não te apresentei..Ryuuzaki esté é o Mikami..Mikami este é Ryuuzaki.."

" É um prazer" -Mikami estendeu a mão em direção a L, este a apertou.

" Digo o mesmo"

O sinal tocou, Raito se despediu de Mikami e seguiu com Ryuuzaki para a primeira aula.

Depois de diversas aulas, era a hora do lanche.  
De fato a escola estava mais cheia no segundo dia, e talvez se enchesse mais no decorrer das semanas.  
A verdade é que tudo já estava dividido, quem iria sentar onde e com quem.  
Tudo já estava dividido desigualmente.  
Após pegar o lanche cada um foi para um lugar, Mikami que era novato assim como Raito e L sentou-se com Raito e conversou com ele sobre diversos assuntos.  
Ryuuzaki não encontrou lugar, ficou andando de um lado para outro até resolver sentar-se num banco. Teve que sentar-se normalmente para colocar a bandeija com musse sobre as pernas.

" Hey Raito.."

" Sim Mikami?"

" Não vai chamar o Ryuuzaki pra sentar com a gente? Sabe..ele é parece estranho.. mas é legal..eu acho"

" É..ele é legal..Boa ideia Mik.. " -Raito sorriu e virou a cabeça para enxergar Ryuuzaki. Assim que o viu chamou-o e este veio até ele, sentando-se.

Ryuuzaki sentou-se a sua maneira enquanto comia a musse.  
Os três começaram a conversar sobre a escola, jornal, esportes e garotas.

" Raito-kun..Não vai comer seu musse?" - O garoto mordia levemente seu polegar enquanto olhava para o outro aguardando resposta.

" Ah..não..não gosto muito..Quer ficar com ele? " - Raito sorriu e entregou o doce a Ryuuzaki, como agradecimento, recebeu um sorriso, o primeiro do dia.

Voltaram a conversar enquanto L comia o musse.  
Logo o sinal tocou.

E voltaram cada um para sua sala.  
continuaram assistindo mais algumas aulas e foram liberados.  
Poderiam voltar para a casa.  
Mikami e Raito se encontraram no corredor e seguiram conversando.  
Ryuuzaki parou em seu armário e pegou alguns livros para estudar e fazer os deveres, deixou os desnecessários e fechou a porta.  
Sentiu uma bola de papel em suas costas, ignorou-a e começou a andar.

Saiu da escola e começou a andar rumo a sua casa.

" Ryuuzaki! " -chamou uma voz conhecida, L olhou para trás.

" Raito-kun?"

" Vamos juntos.." - Raito sorriu, L acentiu e foram.

Começaram a conversar sobre a escola até que o assunto tomou um rumo diferente..

" A..Desculpe voltar no assunto..Mas a que horas foi assaltado?"

L olhou para baixo, detestava mentiras mas precisava mentir para o garoto..Não deixaria que ninguém soubesse a verdade..

" Quando voltava do ..trabalho..A noite.."

" Você trabalha?" -o japones recomeçou a mudar o rumo da conversa..sabia que o assunto do assalto deixava o amigo tenso..então..por que tocar nele?

" No restaurante Kiuuya" -o moreno voltou a olhar para o amigo. -"Já foi lá?"

" Não..Mas qualquer dia apareço lá pra jantar" -sorriu - " Que prato você me recomenda?"

O papo seguiu este rumo, começaram a falar de comida e depois dos funcionários. Até que L chegou em casa.

" Até amanha Ryuuzaki!"

" Até..Raito-kun"

O japones, chegou em casa e foi direto para a mesa almoçar. A mãe havia adiantado o almoço para que o filho comesse antes de estudar, do contrário ele passaria a salgadinhos. Era assim que fazia o jovem Yagami.  
O moreno entrou e viu que o pai ainda dormia, foi esquentar o almoço, estava com fome e precisava estudar.  
Ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto..O pai estava lenvantando-se.

" Bom dia..pai.." -disse a última palavra meio receoso.

O pai se aproximou dele.

* * *

_Então..estão gostando? *-*_

_Kisu =*_


	10. Capítulo 10: Surpresas

"Boa dia..pai.." -eu disse.  
Ele continuava se aproximando em silêncio.  
Continuei encarando a pia percebendo-o cada vez mais perto.  
Minhas mãos começaram a suar e meu coração disparou..  
O que é isso que estou sentindo? É medo?  
Medo de meu próprio pai?  
Isso é certo?

" Ryuuzaki " -ouvi-o chamar.

O que ele quer? Que eu olhe pra ele?  
Ele está caa vez mais perto..e acho que estou tremendo..Vamos L, pare de exagerar..  
Não é exagero..Não pra mim..Não sei o que ele pode fazer agora..  
Deve mesmo ser mesmo..Medo.

" Lawliet " -ele chamou parado ao meu lado.

Fiquei em silêncio.

Ele levou a mão ao meu queixo e virou minha cabeça delicadamente para que eu o encarasse, meu corpo acompanhou o movimento que minha  
cabeça fazia e segundos depois já estava de frente para ele.  
Olhei em seus olhos, minhas mãos ainda suavam..Eu ainda tremia.

" Law...liet" -ele analisava detalhadamente o meu rosto.  
Talvez ele estivesse vendo o que ele fez..bêbado..  
De repente, soltou meu rosto e me abraçou.  
Não pude impedir as lágrimas de virem a meus olhos..Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele estava demonstrando afeto por mim.

" Me perdoe.." -ele disse...  
Será que adianta algo pra alguém eu perdoá-lo?  
Acho que para ele deve adiantar..do contrário fingiria que nada aconteceu.  
O abraçei devolta..ele entendeu..Era um sim.

E todas aquelas coisas que ele disse ontem a noite?  
Eram todas reais?

Dizem que o alcool te dá coragem para dizer ou fazer o que sempre quiz..e nunca teve coragem.  
Prefiro pensar que ele nunca teve coragem de..mentir para mim..E mentiu ontem a noite..

Estou sendo otimista? Acho que sim..é a única familia que eu tenho..  
A única coisa que ainda posso chamar de meu..  
meu..pai.

Poderia ficar ali a tarde toda..Mas tivemos que nos afastar por causa da comida que eu havia colocado para esquentar.  
Sequei minhas lágrimas e voltei minhas atenções para o resto de arroz que havia na panela.

" O senhor não jantou ontem.."

Olhei para ele.  
A barriga dele realmente estava grande..devido a bebida? Penso que sim..  
Embora tivesse aquela barriga oval..ele parecia mal..sua pele estava..amarelada e possuia olheiras maiores que as minhas..  
Seus olhos..estavam estranhos..o que era branco..estava amarelo..

" Pa..pai? "

Ele olhava para mim..que sentimento era aquele em seus olhos..  
Ternura?  
É..Acho que sim..  
Sorri..  
Meu ursinho estava certo..tudo irá terminar bem..

" Sim?"

" Você não me parece nada..bem" -desliguei o fogo do arroz e peguei um prato coloquei um pouco de comida.

" Acho que deve ser..porque eu ainda não comi nada.."

" Não seja por isso" -sorri entregando o prato a ele.  
Recebi como recompensa um sorriso e um afago por entre meus cabelos.  
Ele caminhou até o sofá e se sentou.

" Me ajude? " -ele praticamente sussurrou  
Peguei um pouco de comida e me sentei ao lado dele após ligar a tv.

" O que disse..?"

Agora ele olhava para o chão, envergonhado.

" Me ajude? Eu..nunca tinha visto..o quanto machuco você.."  
Ficamos em silêncio..  
Era verdade..ele nunca tinha visto..eu sempre ia trabalhar e ele saia logo em seguida..ou dormia o dia todo..  
E sempre que me via..estava bêbado..  
É sério que ele quer mudar?  
Estou sonhando ou aquele ursinho da sorte mesmo?  
Sorri para mim mesmo..  
então..ele se importa..? Agora parece que sim..  
Em minha cabeça passavam-se milhões e milhões de pensamentos por segundo.  
Tudo parou quando ele mordeu um pedaço de carne e sua gengiva começou a sangrar..  
Como assim?  
O que estava havendo com meu pai?

" Levanta! " -eu disse pondo-me de pé

" Hein?" -Será que ele não percebe que esta sangrando? Não sei o que é..mas devemos ir ao hospital..É o certo..né?

" Levanta! " -puxei-o devagar para que ele entendesse.

" O que foi ?" -levantou-se e me encarou.

" Vamos ao hospital.."

" O que? Tá louco garoto? " -não..ele não estava alterado..só não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

" Você não está bem..Por favor..pai" -olhei para ele.

Ele sorriu, entendeu minha preocupação e aceitou ir ao hospital.  
Não demoramos muito tempo até chegarmos lá, fomos de ônibus.  
O silêncio pairou entre nós dois.  
Até que o médico chamou o nome dele.  
Fizeram uma bateria de exames, inclusive exame de sangue.  
Acompanhei tudo de perto, aproveitei e liguei para a Misa pedi a ela que avisasse a gerente e aos outros que eu poderia atrasar..  
É eu sei..não seria normal algo como isso acontecer..  
Eu nunca me atrasei..Mas isso não vem ao caso..  
Deixaram meu pai internado em observação..Fui até o médico saber porque..  
Ele disse que meu pai poderia estar com pancreatite e cirrose hapática..  
E só precisaria do exame de sangue para obter 100% de certeza...  
Eu perguntei..

" Quanto de certeza o senhor tem..sem o exame..?"

" 90% "

Me sentei no banco próximo e levei as mãos aos lábios..  
Como eu pude deixar aquilo acontecer?  
Como eu pude deixá-lo ficar tão..doente?  
Como eu..eu..pude?

Por que..?  
Senti minhas lágrimas correrem aos meus olhos.

" Vamos colocá-lo na fila para o transplante..e faremos mais exames..e possivelmente uma operação..para a pancreatite.." -ele falava calmamente  
tentando me acalmar.  
Eu precisava de um fígado...e um pancreas?  
Ou só um fígado?  
O tipo sanguíneo do meu pai é raro..AB negativo..  
E meu tipo é diferente..sei que não posso doar..  
Nem mesmo um pedaço do meu fígado..  
Maldita bebida!  
Malitas circunstâncias!  
Maldito destino!  
Irá me deixar sem um pai?  
Por que?  
Eu..eu..Sozinho..denovo!

" Garoto..Seu pai vai tomar um soro para que não sinta dores.."  
Eu acenti e me levantei.  
Voltei para a casa e peguei uma bolsa qualquer...levei para ele roupas, itens de higiene pessoal e livros..  
Alguns que eu tinha..  
Peguei minha bolsa com os materiais, coloquei uma toalha dentro dela, meu uniforme de trabalho e roupas íntimas..  
Só pensava em ficar com ele..

Entrei pelo hospital e fui até o quarto dele..iria ficar de acompanhante.

" Olá meu filho "

" Oi pai..Trouxe pra você.." -eu sorri e começei a arrumar as coisas dele nos armários e colocar algumas coisas comestíveis na geladeira.

" Por que esta cuidando de mim? " -eu olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam lacrimosos -" Eu sempre fui um pai horrível..Então..por que? "  
Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, eu as limpei e sorri docemente.

" Porque o senhor..é meu pai.."

Depois disso passei a ler para ele, até que ele dormiu. A injeção que havia acompanhado o soro havia acabado de fazer efeito.

Me levantei e tomei um banho rápido, coloquei minha toalha molhada em qualquer lugar e me arrumei para o trabalho.  
Caso ele precisasse de algum remédio eu deveria comprá-lo.  
Dei um beijo na testa dele e sai.  
Tinha que ir trabalhar já estava atrasado.

POV Raito

Tinha terminado de fazer os deveres e estudar.  
Olhei pela janela, o céu completamente estrelado..Lindo realmente.  
Estranhamente eu estava preocupado com Ryuuzaki..E se os ladrões voltassem?  
'Restaurante Kiuuya' -pensava..'Ainda não comemorei por ter passado..'  
Um sorriso surgiu aos meus lábios..  
O que é isso que estou sentindo?  
Eu quero tanto..protegê-lo assim?  
Por..Por que?  
Somos só amigos..e amigos..protegem uns aos outros..não é?  
Isso..só amigos..

' Será que o Mikami quer comemorar comigo? '  
Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele.

" Hey Mik! "

" Raito..E ai cara.."

" Estudou ? "

" É..um pouco.." -ele deu uma risadinha baixa

" E ai cara..Quer comemorar por termos passado? "

" Claro! Onde? "

" Sei lá..pensei da gente ir comer pizza.."

" Já tem algum lugar em mente né? "

" Conhece o Restaurante Kiuuya? "

" Claro..Adoro aquele lugar..Tem uma ótima pizza..aliás tem de tudo! " -ele riu e eu o acompanhei

" Então lá então...As..9? "

" Claro! To indo já viu hehe.. Até lá Raito!"

" Até" -desliguei o telefone e fui me arrumar..  
Eu estava sob pretexto da comemoração..  
Ah..mas seria legal comemorar..né?

Me arrumei como sempre..  
Passei pela sala e me despedi dos familiares..Iria sair com um amigo.

POV L

Cheguei lá um pouco antes das 9 a noite, na verdade cheguei as 8 e 50, pedi desculpas a todos e iniciei o trabalho.

Havia um rosto conhecido..Mikami..Teru.  
Me aproximei de Misa e a mostrei o garoto, ela ficou vermelha..Gostava mesmo dele..  
Fui então atendê-lo.

" Olá..Bem-vindo " -sorri o melhor que pude..Meu pai não saia da minha cabeça.

" Ryuuzaki!..E ai cara..não sabia que trabalhava aqui.."  
Eu continuei sorrindo..

" Quer comer algo Mikami? "

" Ah..Não..tô esperando um amigo.."

" Ah..Tudo bem..Qualquer coisa..é só chamar.."

Ia saindo quando ouvi o barulho da porta atrás de mim.

" Espera Ryuuzaki"

Voltei novamente minhas atenções para Mikami.

" Ele já chegou "

Raito passou por mim e sentou-se ao meu lado, estava usando um terno sobre uma blusa branca e uma calça preta..estava com um ótimo perfume..

" E ai Mik..demorei? "

" Não..eu é que me adiantei..hehe"

" Olá Ryuuzaki.." -ele sorriu pra mim, como sempre..era..bonito..Hein? Eu não disse nada..digo..não pensei

" Oi Raito-kun.." -sorri  
Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos...e eu nem sei porque..

" Então..O que vão querer? " -interrompi o silêncio..eu já estava ficando meio..encabulado com aquilo..e por que? Eu não sei..

" Uma pizza..né Raito? "

" É..De..Do que você quer Mik? " -desviou os olhos de mim e voltou a olhar pro amigo a sua frente.

" e..ah..tem..é quatro carnes com borda de catupiry? "

" Claro.."

" Então..pode ser disso.." -Raito olhou para mim e sorriu.

" Algo para beber? "

" Refrigerante " -Mikami olhou para mim - " Amanha tem aula né? " -ele riu, eu e Raito o acompanhamos.

" Tudo bem..Eu já volto com..o pedido.."  
Fui até a cozinha e encomendei o pedido..Voltei conversei um pouco com Misa e passei a atender outras mesas com os outros dois.

POV Raito

Ele fica realmente bonito com uma roupa mais..social..  
Meus pensamentos estão..estranhos..  
O que eu sinto?  
Droga..Eu..estou..confuso?

" Hey Raito.."

" Hm..? "

" Está calado cara.."

" Só..pensando"

" Raito..Você é gay ?"  
Primeiro me espatei com a pergunta..como ele me perguntava isso com a cara mais séria do mundo?  
Simples: Não era uma piada.

"Cara é sério..pode falar..eu sou Bi.."  
Putz! Okay..Eu sou gay? Acho que não..Peraí..acho?

" Po..Por que Mik? "

" Simples..Eu não me surpreenderia se você me dissesse que está 'pegando' ou gostando do Ryuuzaki"  
Sei que minhas buchechas se avermelharam..olhei para baixo por um momento..depois voltei a encará-lo..

" Eu vi como olha pra ele.."  
É..o Mik tava de frente pra mim e de costas pro caixa..Quase sempre eu via o garoto passando..e o seguia com os olhos..  
involutariamente..Vou mintir pra ele? Não..somos amigos..Somos? É..somos..

" Então...acho que..sou Bi também.." -respondi..foi a melhor coisa que pensei..que? Eu já fiquei com garotas...não posso ser gay..Né?

Senti Ryuuzaki se aproximando, ele estava com nossa pizza.

" Bom apetite " -ele disse enquanto a deixava sobre a mesa - "Já trago o refri" -ele sorriu e se afastou.

" Viu? Estou certo! " -ele começou a rir..eu o acompanhei..aquela situação era irônica demais!

" Okay..Mik..Não conta pra ninguém.." -eu sorri e levei o indicador aos lábios indicando silêncio.

Ryuuzaki voltou com o refri e colocou-o na mesa.

" Qualquer coisa é só chamar okay?" -ele disse e saiu novamente após nós acentirmos.

" Hey Mik..Você também faz sucesso aqui..tem uma garota que não para de te olhar"

" Onde? " -ele sorriu interessado

" No caixa..a loira"

Ele se virou rapidamente e parece que seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, pois ela desviou o olhar e ficou vermelha.

Então..enrrolamos com a pizza e de vez enquando o Mik olhava pra trás.. e eu olhava..pro..bem..pro cenário do restaurante..caham..  
Fomos os últimos a sair, concordamos em esperar o Ryuuzaki e a garota loira.  
Claro que não os deixamos nos ver.

Quando sairam lá estávamos nós.

" Boa noite " -dissemos juntos

POV L

Virei me rápido ao ouvir alguém atrás de mim, sorri ao ver que eram conhecidos. Eu estava com Misa e nós dois nos assustamos.

" Resolvemos..conversar aqui..e acabamos perdendo a hora..podemos acompanhar vocês? " -disse o amigo de Raito sorrindo.

" Ahh..Claro.." -eu disse - " Raito e Mikami..esta é Misa. Misa..estes são Raito e Mikami" -Misa apertou a mão de Raito e depois a de Mikami.

Logo depois começamos a andar e conversar, até que chegamos ao ponto de ônibus onde iríamos deixar Misa.  
Paramos lá e ficamos conversando, eu com o Raito e a Misa com o Mikami-kun.

Me despedi do Raito, iria para o hospital, o expliquei tudo enquanto o Mik se despedia de Misa, o ônibus dela já estava chegando.  
Depois Misa se despediu de mim e do Raito.  
E se foi.

Fui para o hospital acompanhado pelo Mik, Raito seguiu o caminho oposto.  
Nós conversamos sobre pizza e sobre o Raito e a Misa..bem ele soltou que a achava atraente..é o inicio não?

Não demorei a chegar ao hospital, me despedi dele e entrei.  
Ele era um cara legal..Mi-chan..É Misa deu esse apelido a ele..Subi para o quarto, passaria a noite com meu pai.  
Me sentia feliz..  
Minha noite foi boa..foi cheia de amigos..  
Peguei o meu ursinho..Sorri..  
Meu pai ainda dormia.

' Nee..Tudo vai ficar bem..não vai? '


	11. Capítulo 11: Pensar

Agora estou deitado na cama..Não consigo dormir..  
Faz algum tempo que cheguei do restaurante..  
Eu estou confuso..Conheci o Ryuuzaki..a mais ou menos três dias atrás..  
Como aquela onda de pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça tão..tão..instantaneamente a ponto de eu afirmar ser Bissexual?  
Não que haja problemas nisso..Mas nem contestei quando o Mik disse que não se surpreenderia quanto ao Ryuuzaki..  
Que coisa..  
Acho que estou assim..porque..Desde que o vi, sinto que já o conheço..  
Repeti mil vezes para mim mesmo que isso não é possivel..Ryuuzaki não é daqui..  
Mas..meu subconciente teima em dizer: Você o conhece Raito!  
O que senti hoje..Foi saldade? Senti que precisava vê-lo..E por que?  
Não sei..Só senti..faz três dias..que penso nisso..  
E a cada vez fica mais claro..que é um sentimento reprimido..  
Mas cara..Não é possivel!  
Isso está tirando meu sono..

E se eu falar com ele sobre isso?  
Não..não agora..o pai dele tá mal e seria egoísmo pedir pra ele pensar nisso agora..

E se eu perguntasse a minha mãe?  
É inútil..ela só me falou do meu antigo amigo..nem falou como ele é..Mas o nome dele..é Lawliet..Eu sei..eu sinto..

Acho que é isso que chamam de intuição?  
Se for..então a minha está me dizendo que..conheço Ryuuzaki...e que..bem..  
Eu me lembro que sintia muita falta do Lawliet..mesmo sem saber quem ele era..  
Só sentia falta..não sei explicar..é como se..eu sempre estivesse..com algo faltando sabe?  
A questão é que..quando estou com Ryuuzaki..Essa sensação de..'perda'.. some..  
Isso soou meio..gay? Ah..droga..

Acho que..sou Bissexual mesmo..  
Tenho que saber..de onde conheço Ryuuzaki..E pesquisar sobre o Lawliet..  
Só assim minha cabeça parará de dar nós e mais nós..  
Eu não me entendo mais!

É normal achar um homem bonito? Bem..eu sou bonito..se eu me acho bonito posso muito bem achar outro homem bonito..  
Bela filosofia Yagami!  
O que sinto por Ryuuzaki..é só uma grande e profunda amizade né?  
O Mikami está errado...É só amizade..  
Será?  
Alá..ta vendo?  
Eu me confundindo denovo..

Eu não tenho experiência nisso de ser Bissexual..  
Nunca me interessei por homens..Calma ai...eu to interessado em algum?  
Não..com o Ryuuzaki é só amizade..  
Bem..tenho que saber de onde o conheço!  
É isso que minha intuição diz para eu fazer..

Sabe o ruim de ter intuição?  
Ela sempre te diz algo..  
E ironicamente..este também é o lado bom..

Revisando os fatos..  
Fiquei amigo do Ryuuzaki..mas sentia que ele já era meu amigo..  
Então..Acabamos automaticamente sendo melhores amigos?  
Ele me conta coisas pessoais e eu..bem algumas..  
Será que ele sente que me conhece também?

Na verdade..estou confuso..eu gosto do Ryuuzaki..ou é só uma forte amizade..?  
Eu não sei o que eu quero que seja..  
Só espero que ele sinta o mesmo que eu..  
Como posso desejar isso..se nem sei o que sinto ?

Então..o que eu tenho que fazer é descobrir o que sinto...  
Simples..  
Agora..como faço isso ?

Por hora..Vou tomar um copo d'água pra me ajudar a dormir.. 


	12. Capítulo 12: Trabalho escolar

Os dias passavam, o rítimo escolar tornava-se tão intenso que muitos chegavam a desistir.  
Outros..como Raito e Ryuuzaki, se davam bem e competiam pelas maiores notas.  
Enquanto na casa do japonês, tudo corria bem e os pais o davam apoio, com o inglês era diferente.  
Não que o pai não o apoiasse...O problema é que o pai ia de mal a pior no hospital.  
Muitas vezes L chegou a não querer ir a aula para ficar com o pai, mas este insistia que ele precisava de um futuro diferente do que o pai teve.  
Bem..Ele estava certo.  
Os professores percebiam a diferença entre os alunos esforçados e os alunos brincalhões, digo parasitas.  
Foi essa percepção que os fez tomar uma atitude, se reuniram e entraram num concenso, todos os trabalhos de todas as matérias seriam feitos em duplas.  
Os alunos deveriam aprender a trabalhar juntos e claro com uma pessoa competente.  
Analisaram as notas durante todos as atividades e arrumaram as duplas de acordo com o empenho, observações particulares e notas.  
Era um modo de obrigar os 'parasitas' a fazerem algo ou a desistirem de vez.  
Era hora de anunciar a nova opção aos alunos, faltavam poucas semanas para as férias e para o baile de férias..Então ninguém queria entrar no último semestre  
com uma nota quase..'inrecuperável'.  
O professor entrou no laboratório, onde todos já tinham seus companheiros preferidos.  
Ao vê-lo os alunos se calaram, cada qual com sua dupla.

" Nós professores, temos observado vocês a algum tempo e tomamos uma decisão para essas três semanas que antecedem as férias..." -os olhos confusos dos alunos miravam o professor  
este continuou - " Decidimos que vocês terão duplas fixas até as férias com o objetivo de mostrar a vocês um pouco de trabalho em grupo. Alguma pergunta?"

Uma jovem levantou a mão.

" Senhorita Takada ?"

" Professor..Como foram organizadas essas duplas? "

" Digamos que por ordem de empenho..Para que ninguém consiga notas de graça e é claro para que possam trabalhar num mesmo nível intelectual"

A sala permaneceu em silêncio e o professor começou a dizer os nomes.

" Senhorita Takada..está sentada ao lado do Yagami-kun não é?"

" Sim" -ela respondeu confiante, era uma das melhores alunas da sala e conversava bastante com o jovem Yagami, além disso achava-o muito bonito e obviamente como todas as garotas queria  
que ele fosse sua dupla.

" Troque de lugar com o Ryuuzaki, sua dupla será o Kazuiya sentado ao lado dele e com isso concluimos..obviamente..Raito, Ryuuzaki é sua dupla"

" Mas professor.." -Takada pensou em protestar, recebeu um olhar do professor e trocou de lugar com Ryuuzaki..'Ele não vai tomar o Raito de mim!Aquele..estranho..'

Ryuuzaki sentou-se ao lado de Raito.  
'Acho que isso vai ser bom..para eu conhecê-lo melhor.'-pensou o japonês ao ver o moreno a seu lado.

" Suas duplas fixas não serão somente para as aulas de laboratório, mas para todas as aulas que proponham atividades em ?"

Todos acentiram. Naquela manha todos procuraram conhecer um pouco mais sobre sua dupla entre uma aula e outra, afinal não estavam juntos por opção , mas por obrigação.  
as aulas se passaram e logo depois o recreio, onde tudo correu normal, as garotas de um lado, jogadores do outro e Raito, Mikami e Ryuuzaki trocando palavras no meio de tudo isso.  
Tudo correu normalmente bem..até o último horário.  
A professora de biologia entrou na sala trazendo o esboço dos orgãos de um corpo humano.

" Bom dia queridos " -disse colocando os objetos sobre a mesa em seguida sentou-se, começou a escrever algo em pedaços de papeis, dobrou todos os pedaços da mesma maneira e colocou-os na mão.  
-" Teremos um trabalho em dupla hoje!" -ela disse sorrindo -" Yagami-kun..Por favor poderia vir até aqui?"  
O garoto levantou-se e foi até a professora.

" Pegue um dos papeis" -ela uniu as mãos e as mecheu, em seguida as abriu revelando os papeizinhos igualmente dobrados, obedeceu a professora e pegou um deles. -" Ótimo agora abra-o e leia para a classe"

O jovem novamente obedeceu.

" Fígado " -ele olhou para a professora sem entender.

" Então..este é o orgão de sua dupla. Vocês deverão dizer as características principais deste orgão, descrever quais doenças podem atingí-lo, como tratar e escolher uma específica e explicar tudo sobre ela" -ela virou-se para a classe-" Entenderam?"

Todos acentiram.

" Ótimo queridos, agora o 'líder' de cada dupla, aproxime-se e faça o mesmo que o Yagami-kun fez!"

Raito voltou a se sentar.

" Então " -sussurrou para o companheiro que mordia o polegar levemente sentado em sua posição fetal.

" Hm..?" -os orbes negros encararam os olhos cor chocolate

" Já tem uma vaga ideia do que podemos fazer? Digo..qual doença podemos escolher?"

" Ah..Se quizer..pode escolher.." -respondeu ainda mordendo o polegar

" Deixe-me pensar..hm..Apropósito falando em doença...você me disse que seu pai estava internado naquele dia..lembra?"  
O moreno acentiu.

" Ele já melhorou? "

" Não..ainda não.." -os olhos negros pararam de encarar os olhos do japonês e passaram a encarar a carteira a sua frente.

" Melhoras pra ele.."  
Ryuuzaki sorriu agradecido..Um sorriso rápido..Mas já bastava..

" Desculpe por tocar neste assunto.."

" Tudo bem..Acredito que ele possa melhorar.." -Raito podia ver a esperança nos olhos de Ryuuzaki, mesmo que este não estivesse olhando para ele.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois por alguns segundos.

" Já sei sobre que doença podemos fazer.."

" Qual? " -voltou a encará-lo

" Que tal..Cirrose hepática?"

L congelou por alguns instantes.

" Ryuuzaki..tudo bem pra você? Bem..é que..é uma doença que atinge..muitas pessoas sabe..foi a primeira que veio na cabeça..mas se quizer..podemos..tentar..outra?" -as palavras saiam com cautela.

"Não..esta..esta tudo bem..pode ser essa.." -ele tentou sorrir, voltou a encarar a carteira mordendo levemente o polegar.

'Ryuuzaki..O que esta acontecendo com você?'  
Raito ficou olhando para o amigo, até deixar seu olhar se perder sobre ele.

" Onde?.." -Ryuuzaki perguntou acordando Raito de seus possíveis devaneios.

" Hm..? "

" Onde faremos o trabalho? " -o moreno ainda encarava a carteira.

" Pode ser..lá em casa? Meus pais não vão estar lá..vão levar minha irmã ao cinema então..estará bem..tranquilo.."

" Tudo bem..podemos adiantá-lo esta tarde? "

" Claro" -Raito sorriu. -" Onde posso te encontrar para levá-lo a minha casa? "

" Hm..podemos trocar os números do..celular?" -o rosto do moreno tomava uma cor rosada em suas maças, o japonês sorriu..Ryuuzaki ficava fofo assim..Raito devia admitir..  
Aquela situação, lembrava a Raito o que o levou a se afastar um pouco de Ryuuzaki..Estava confuso..confuso demais..agora devia ficar ao lado dele o tempo todo, eram duplas...obrigatoriamente.  
Voltariam a se aproximar..mesmo que algum dos dois não quizesse essa aproximação...  
Raito acentiu e passou o número para Ryuuzaki, o outro fez o mesmo.  
O sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula, assustaram-se..por um momento esqueceram-se que estavam na escola.

Organizaram os materiais e seguiram conversando.  
Fariam o trabalho após o almoço e Ryuuzaki deveria ligar para o amigo quando estivesse próximo a casa onde morava com o pai. Raito sabia que o outro iria para o hospital então assim ficou decidido.  
Despediram-se. Raito seguiu para a casa e o moreno para o hospital.

No hospital, o garoto encontrou o pai dormindo pelo efeito do soro, aproveitou para adiantar os outros deveres até a enfermeira vir servir o almoço para pai e filho.  
Em casa, o japones avisou aos pais sobre a visita do amigo e o trabalho escolar, em seguida foi apreciar a gostosa comida que sua mãe havia preparado.


End file.
